Kiss Me, But Don't Let Me Love You
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Set during "World Tour". Amethyst is happy to join the cast of Total Drama - but what about the other newbies this season? She can't stand Sierra, and she knows perfectly well that Alejandro's trouble - so why is she still attracted to him? But don't ever think she loves him! Al/OC. Sorry to Aleheather fans, but PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Come Fly With Amee

**A/N: This idea has been bugging me. A lot. I already wrote a Total Drama OC story, okay? Stupid hate-worthy and drool-worthy, gorgeous but totally manipulative little...ugh...if you haven't worked it out, I'm talking about Alejandro. He might just be the more intelligent and charming version of Justin, but come on, seriously, why can't he just leave me alone and stop asking me to write a story and set him up with someone other than Heather? Well, maybe he'll leave me alone now I'm doing it.**

**Alejandro: Thank you for doing this for me, amigo.**

**Me: Um...'amigo'? Seriously? I'm just a friend? You're not gonna flirt with me?**

**Alejandro: Come on, Jazz, we're friends, aren't we? I can't just be friends with a beautiful girl like you?**

**Me: Ugh! Now you are flirting! Stop it! I'm not doing you any more favours with this story. I give you an OC. That's it. I am not having you winning that hurdle run against Heather in Greece or anything else you didn't already win! Now go away!**

**It's "World Tour" through the eyes of Amethyst Jettison. And yes, Alejandro/OC, but I'm not sure how it'll play out. Amethyst isn't cold Heather, but she won't fall within seconds like Bridgette. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Amethyst. I don't own the cast, or Chris, or Total Drama.**

I was super excited to be here, let me say that first.

Hi! My name is Amethyst Willow Jettison. Most people just call me Ame. You only call me Amethyst if you really want to annoy me. I mean, seriously, being named after my birthstone? What were Mom and Dad thinking? Anyway, I'm seventeen years old, I have short brown hair that curls up around my chin, blue eyes that are kind of an icy colour, and I'm sort of an average height and weight, I guess a little on the short side, but maybe I only feel that way because I'm sitting behind someone really tall.

That's where I should start explaining. You see, last year this new reality show started up. One of my friends called me up and told me about this show called Total Drama Island. So I gave it a try. I was at the...hmmm...third episode, I think. The one where the contestants played dodgeball. Anyway, I was sucked into seeing this story. Basically, all twenty-two of the contestants were around the same age as me, and all they had to do was complete challenges with their teams on a crappy summer camp on an island and not get voted off to win a hundred grand. My friends and I discussed the contestants, rooted for them, admired them. Since two had been eliminated before I started watching, I didn't get to know one of them, although the other returned for one episode. Personally, I had a soft spot for Beth, the bubbly brace-faced brunette wannabe who started off as a lackey and member of queen bee Heather's alliance, but in the end, stood up to her and said she was tired of being her slave and quit the alliance. Sadly, she got voted off after her team discovered that their losing streak may have been because of an act that cursed them. I also liked Izzy, the psycho, but she left seventh.

Anyway, there was another season called Total Drama Action after the fall that called some people back and took place in a movie lot, with the prize money being a million this time. There was also an aftermath show where the losing and former contestants were interviewed by two of the first to get voted off in the season. I can just remember Courtney, the control freak, on her phone trying to sue the studio for not asking her back...they did eventually, but not before she yelled at another losing contestant because she thought the other girl was getting too close to her boyfriend. I don't know what he sees in her...

Anyway, this is where things get interesting. Chris McLean, the host, said they wanted a few new contestants for this season, Total Drama World Tour, so I applied...and they accepted me! You should've heard me scream when I got the letter! And now, here I am on a bus with fifteen contestants I've watched on TV, and two I don't know. At least I remember the names of the old ones, and the two new ones shouldn't be too hard for anyone except for Lindsay, the bimbo.

Beth, sadly, isn't back. She nearly won, but just lost out to Duncan, the delinquent and Courtney's on/off boyfriend...they argue so much, the press can never keep track of whether they've broken up or are back to making out between arguments. They're sitting together on the bus right now, but Duncan's looking over at Gwen, the goth, right now.

I'm sitting on my own right now, but I'm across from one of the new competitors (a guy) and behind the other one (a girl), who's been twitching and rocking in her seat since she got here. She can't sit still at all. The other competitor is acting like this is just an everyday thing for him. Either he's never watched the show, or he is actually that confident. I'm excited, but also worried about what Chris has planned for this season.

Heather is back, sadly. I was hoping she wouldn't be here, but at least I know what she's like. No poisonous populette is going to manipulate me.

Izzy's back. She's bouncing around in the seat, next to Owen, her own boyfriend and the hugest person I have ever seen. He's twice my size, and probably four times my weight. Maybe I'll make friends with them. Izzy may be insane, but she's pretty cool. And Owen can be nice, when he's not poisoning the air with noxious gas.

Finally, the bus pulled into the runway, and everyone started to get off the bus. I'd been told to go in between the two new contestants at the end, so Chris could introduce me, so I waited behind the new guy contestant. I wasn't really paying attention to what Chris was saying until he said the name of the guy. "..Alejandro!"

I watched from behind as the new guy took off his sunglasses, helping up two of the girls that had fallen over the guys – Izzy, as well as surfer girl Bridgette. He also helped up Ezekiel, the first to go in Island (so I didn't know him), and Tyler, the klutzy jock-wannabe. I noticed that he was Spanish – a very faint accent, and he definitely looked darker than the average Canadian and used the word "amigo". Apparently, his charm was enough for Bridgette to stammer "I...I have a boyfriend!"

And it was also enough for Tyler to add "I like girls!"

"Our second new competitor is a conservative-style girl with popularity high and excitement low, and even stated on her application form that she has no idea what she's doing...Amethyst!" Chris announced.

I bounced out of the bus. "Hi, Chris." I went along the contestants. "Hi, Bridgette, Izzy, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah..."

Chris went on to indroduce the other girl, called Sierra. She drowned out my "hi"s by screaming "Oh my gosh, I love you guys and this is the greatest day of my life! Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?" She squealed even more and ran to Cody, who's kind of a loveable dork. "Oh my gosh, Cody! I've dreamt of this moment, only you weren't wearing a shirt!"

At that moment, a hunk-of-junk plane arrived with Chris' face on it. We had to ride in it. Owen, who had a fear of flying (I thought Izzy did too, but she seemed fine with it) screamed that he couldn't go on it, but no one else complained after Chris hit him in the head with a frying pan.

"Now boarding," called Chris, "On a voyage to a million big ones!" He faced the camera. "We're saving you a first class seat for all the action, right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!" He sang the last part.

Oh, yeah. I missed that mention. This season included the contestants singing.

"Seriously?" said Duncan.

Once we were all inside the aircraft, Chris explained to us about the singing being spontaneous, and then showed us around the aircraft. Everyone in Economy class sat on a cold metal bench, which was the only place they could sleep. Winning teams got to go to First Class, where they had armchairs, more light, and luxury. A few of us, including myself, peeked into Chris' quarters, which was even better, but it was out of bounds. There was also an area everyone would meet just before landing.

My favourite part was in first class, when the camera witnessed Alejandro flirting with Lindsay, and as a result, Tyler trying to get her attention and Lindsay getting his name wrong.

Confessionals were in the bathroom, as Leshawna, the tough African-American girl, found out.

Finally, Chef Hatchet, Chris' sidekick, started the plane. The first jolt began and Bridgette nearly fell over. Alejandro caught her. "Senorita, are you okay?"

"Is the earth moving?" Bridgette murmured.

"Nope, we are!" Izzy told her.

"Woohoo!" I yelled, just at the same time as Izzy herself did. We high fived.

Finally, Chris reminded us about the elimination ceremonites. I tuned out, knowing what he was going to say. He showed us where it would take place and explained that he'd give us a barf bag full of peanuts if we were still in the game. Otherwise, we got a parachute and took what he called the Drop Of Shame. Then he pushed Ezekiel out, claiming that we couldn't bring him back because "all eliminations are final".

All of us sat in the common area. "Every second brings us closer to adventure, and further from Momma." sighed DJ, the big sensitive guy who loved his mom more than anyone else of our age I knew.

Sierra was wasting no time in showing Cody how much of a stalker she was to him, saying his full name and birthday.

Suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing sounded. "Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time!" Chris announced. "So let's hear it!"

"But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked.

"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now would it?"

And we all sang. "_Up.." _Courtney began.

"_Up..." _Izzy joined in.

"_Up..." _and Sierra.

"_Up!" _and Lindsay.

"_Sing..." _now it was Harold, the nerd, singing.

"_Sing..." _Cody joined in.

"_Sing..." _and DJ.

"_Sing!" _and finally Tyler.

"_We're flying!" _all of us girls sang.

"_We're singing!" _the boys added.

"_We're flying and we're singing!" _all of us sang.

"_Come fly with us!" _sang Sierra on her own.  
"_Come fly with us." _Cody harmonized the next one with her.

"_Gotta lotta crazy tunes to bust, haha!" _Izzy cackled.

"_Come fly with us, come fly with us!" _Bridgette sang, with Lindsay giving her the harmony.

"_It's a pleasure and an honour and a must." _Alejandro answered, taking one hand of both girls. Both of them blushed and giggled silently. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was gorgeous, sure, but didn't he know it.

"Dudes, this is messed." Duncan said in a bored tone. "You're singing in a plane."

"_What did you expect, Chris is freaking insane!" _was Harold's reply before he hit himself in the head with his numchucks.

"Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!" Gwen protested.

"_Haven't you always wanted to, it just can't be meeeeee..." _Courtney sang. She loved singing, it seemed, and I had to admit, she was good at it.

"_Come fly with us, come fly with us!" _DJ and Leshawna sang.

"Do you know how to steer this thing?" I heard Heather yelling at Chef, and I thought I heard singing from the cargo hold, but it was time I joined in.

"_Come fly with us!" _sang Noah, and I harmonized with him in the next line. "_Come die with us!" _(I didn't know Noah too well, since he'd been eliminated in the dodgeball episode and hadn't come back for Season Two, but he seemed like a witty guy with his sarcasm).

Owen started screaming again, but there were still two people who hadn't sang. When we tried to ask Duncan and Gwen to sing too, they both said no.

That was until Chris pulled out a copy of the rules for Season Three. All contestants had to sing in the show if asked. or be eliminated.

"_Duncan, do it, let's go!" _Courtney ordered in song, giving him her trademark disapproving look...ugh, I can't stand how bossy that girl is, how I'd like to slap the former CIT...sorry, I mean, Cody sang next.

"_Gwen, sing it, don't go!" _Oh yeah, I'd forgotten his crush on Gwen. Guess Sierra would have trouble with that.

"I don't want to go home..." Gwen admitted. She stood up and sang "_Come fly with us, come fly with us!_

_Come and fly with us!"_

"Duncan, come on! Please?" Courtney begged.

"_This sucks!" _Duncan sang.

"Yeah!" all of us chorused. I couldn't help a smile. This was going to be one interesting trip.

**Long chapter, I know. Please, just review.**

**Alejandro: If you want to see more of me in the A/N, please review and tell Jazz.**

**Me: Don't listen to him about that! Get out of MY A/N! Ame, please, get him to leave me alone! I'm not that good at resisting getting lost in those eyes for long! Oh yes, and one more thing. Who do you think Amethyst should be friends with? You've probably guessed who I want her to befriend. Any other suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Quite Lovin' Time

**Hello, amigos! SideshowJazz1 left her laptop open since she started writing this chapter and-**

**Me: ALEJANDRO, WHAT ARE YOU TYPING? GIVE ME THAT NOW!**

**Alejandro: Jazz, I was just-**

**Me: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU, ANYWAY! I'D BE JUST AS MAD IF IT WAS GWEN OR COURTNEY! (calms down) Uh, sorry about that, guys. New chapter!**

**Alejandro: Thank you for your review, WereWolfFreak. I will try to stay around...**

**Me: Damn...**

We landed in Egypt, and Chris immediately gave us our challenge. "Pyramid Over-Under means you choose how you get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid! Got it?"

I decided to go under. Maybe it would be cooler in there.

Ezekiel, it turned out, had been able to sneak back onto the plane, and in spite of Chris telling him he was out, he followed us. While Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Alejandro, Bridgette and one or two others went over, the rest of us headed into the pyramid.

There was more than one passage though. "Oh, great." said Noah sarcastically. "Our friendly neighbourhood host failed to mention there were different paths."

"Hey, Sierra, which way do you think we should go?" Heather said in her pleasantest tone. She turned to me. "What about you, Amethyst?"

"Amee." I corrected. "Amethyst is for those I consider my arch-enemies." And I don't want Heather to know I'm on to her. She's just being nice because we're new and she wants lackeys, since Beth's gone and Lindsay knows what she's really like.

Izzy had an idea. "Okay, I saw this in a spy movie once. You lick your finger and hold it up to find the air flow!"

In the end, most of us went through different doors. I went with Izzy, Owen and Noah through the path with the mummy sign above it. Did that mean we'd find real live mummies there? Well, not live, obviously, but...real?

We came across some bandages. "Look, we're in the nurse's office!" Izzy said. I giggled.

"It's a pyramid, not a high school." Noah deadpanned.

"Costume party!" Izzy cried, tossing the bandages at the boys and pulling me over. "Mummy us!" I grinned at Izzy as the boys sighed and obediently wrapped both of us up.

We lost the boys soon after that, but we did meet up with Heather, Sierra and Cody...who seemed to think we were real mummies and ran screaming.

"It's just us!" I called after them.

"Guys, how about another musical number?" Izzy called. "_A pyramid's just a triangle with room inside..."_

"_We're not right now but we could be like Frankenstein's bride..." _I joined in.

Izzy smiled. "You are officially my new favourite person!" she said. "Amee, right?"

"Uh-huh." I grinned back. "And you're Izzy...right?" I knew Izzy sometimes went by different names, but this time she nodded. "We are so going to rock this season!" I cried.

"Bring it on!" Izzy agreed. We continued to go through the pyramid, and Izzy even picked up another contestant that was mummified.

The teams were just being formed. Izzy and I were last out, and ended up on Team 3 with Heather, Gwen, Courtney, and Cody. Gwen and Cody were okay, and I could deal with Heather, but I couldn't stand Courtney! How would I survive being on her team without slapping her in the face?

Duncan didn't end up on a team at all. He quit when Chris wanted him to sing a reprise. Even though he was in violation of his contract, he didn't care, even bringing out his knife.

As we ran out, Owen cried "Izzy, other girl whose name I don't remember, no!"

"You're carrying the undead!" added Noah.

Izzy and I didn't care. "Cool!" said Izzy. "Bite me and I can be your undead friend like Frankenstein!"

But it was only Ezekiel. Chris let him back on Team 1, since they had a spare space after Duncan quit.

Then it was time to choose a team name. We called ourselves Team Amazon, since we were all girls except Cody.

Team 1 – Ezekiel, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Lindsay and DJ – were Team Victory, and Sierra suggested her team – Alejandro, Owen, Noah and Tyler – to be Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. I kind of wished I'd thought of that. Chris obviously loved people to worship him, and I wanted to be on his good side, but then again, Sierra actually did worship him.

Then we were given prizes for finishing the challenge. We got a camel, Team CIRRRRH got a goat, and Team Victory got some kind of stick. Then it was time for the next challenge – a race to the Nile. We all had a circle of our team colour to start with. We had pink, Team Victory had gold, and Team CIRRRRH had blue.

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified, just because he won't sing." Gwen sighed.

"Maybe he can't sing." Heather suggested.

"Oh, he can do anything he sets his mind to!" defended Courtney. I nearly groaned. No matter what Courtney was doing, her voice had this annoying edge to it.

We all jumped on the camel. Izzy and I sat on the neck, Gwen sat behind us with Heather on the hump and Courtney just behind her, leaving Cody to cling to the back.

Izzy made some weird noises, explaining "I just introduced myself in Camelese."

"I...bet you did." Gwen said.

I didn't want to appear crazy, but I really, really wanted Izzy to stay my friend, so I said, "Izzy, introduce me!"

Finally, Chris warned us about the scarabs. "It's mating season and they get kinda...killy when they're in heat."

"I'm glad there aren't any here!" Leshawna said. "Those things are nasty!"

"I'll tell 'em you said so!" Chris said brightly. Chef turned over a huge urn...full of scarab beetles!

_Ding-ding! _"Ooh, time for a song!" Chris exclaimed. "Think of this as a mini-challenge. Music can soothe the savage scarabs, so make up a good song and maybe they won't kill you."

So that's what we did.

"_No need to get crazy," _Alejandro sang, "_It's lovin' time at last!" _He had a pretty good voice. I could use some lovin' time with...I snapped out of it. Now was not the time to start drooling over the most gorgeous competitor.

"_You don't wanna eat us up!" _some of the boys sang.

"_We're mostly full of gas." _added Owen.

"_It's mating time for scarabs..." _continued Courtney, Gwen and Heather.

"_So what you waiting on?" _said Leshawna.

"_Just ignore us humans..." _Izzy and I sang together.

"_And make out til' the break of dawn!" _we all sang.

Everything was going fine until Ezekiel broke the spell by speaking roughly. We had to urge the camel to go fast.

While most of the girls tried to get our camel to move faster, Izzy told them to keep it down. "I'm trying to tell the fairytale." she continued talking to the camel in her language. I couldn't understand most she was saying, but it sounded like something. As she continued talking, I started to get it, a little bit.

"We're gonna go win the race now, see ya!" Heather yelled at Team CIRRRRH.

"Eat sand, losers!" added Courtney.

"Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women!" Alejandro called back. "I'm both humbled and intrigued!"

"Nice try, but I'm with Duncan!" Courtney said. Oh, so they were still together at this point. I repeat, WTF does Duncan see in her? She's so annoying.

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter who doesn't deserve you!"

I giggled as Courtney tried to formulate a reply. She couldn't argue that. "That's not...Duncan is totally...you're just...will someone hurry this camel up?"

I nudged Izzy. "Tell our camel Courtney wants to go faster."

"The camel's got a name!" Izzy told me. "It's Ruby."

We got lost soon enough. "Does anyone know where we are?" Heather asked.

Izzy laughed. "Planet Earth, silly!" she said.

"We're lost!" cried the other girls.

I sighed. "Izzy, ask Ruby to find the Nile for us." Izzy said something in Camelese, and Ruby said something back.

"There! Shouldn't be long now!"

It was true. Ruby brought us straight to the Nile, where we were meant to weave a boat out of the reeds and get across the Nile with our rewards. Team CIRRRRH was already there.

"Sorry you guys are so far behind!" Sierra said. "Our basket's nearly done already thanks to my speed weaving."

"Plus you've got Owen on your team!" added Izzy, slipping off the camel. I followed her. "Lucky."

"But you have Cody!" Sierra said. She pulled the poor guy into a hug. "I know, Cody, I wish we were on the same team, too!"

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Izzy and I said at the same time.

"Maybe we could swap teams!" Sierra suggested.

"As long as I get to swap too!" I said. Anything to get away from Courtney, especially if I could be BFFs with Izzy too. "Our team has an extra member. If me and Izzy both swapped with you, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Trade the basket cases for a basket weaver?" Heather seemed to approve. "Fine! Sierra, you're with us. Izzy, Amee, go play with the boys."

I pretended to be sad. "Heather, that's mean, calling me a basket case. You were so nice to me before!"

"That was before you teamed up with Crazy!" Heather said impatiently.

"Where's Chris?" said Alejandro. "He won't allow this." But Chris did, mainly because Sierra told him she'd be really happy if he did, but he'd make the best decision anyway cause he was the "best decider ever". So I was on a six-person team with Izzy and four boys, although I didn't like our team name much. We had to weave the rest of the boat ourselves, which Sierra left half-finished.

Heather stuck her tongue out at Alejandro. He blew her a kiss back, and I frowned, as did Heather. At least we didn't have much trouble putting our goat on our boat. Team Amazon couldn't get Ruby onto their boat if they tried, and Noah wouldn't let Izzy talk to her. "Izzy's on our team now, not yours. Not a word."

Our team was first to start across the river to the finish line. "We're gonna win fair and square," Alejandro declared, "But to make sure you believe that...talk to the camel." he told Izzy. She did, and Team Amazon had no problem.

If only we had no problem getting across the river, but we had to sing another song while making sure the crocodiles didn't kill us, and after all that, Team Amazon still won!

Luckily, Team Victory had to eliminate someone after Ezekiel lost their reward. It was obvious he was going down, and he was thrown out of the plane. All the same, we had a lot of discomfort. We were all stuck in Economy class for the next flight.

**And so we'll pick up on Japan next time! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Before Anyone Can Die

**Okay then! I think I'm free this time – I think he's left, so-**

**Izzy: Hey, Jazz! What's up?**

**Me: (sighs) Hi, Izzy. Nothing, just writing.**

**Izzy: Ooh, can I read it? (snatches laptop).**

**Me: I miss Alejandro. Someone help me get my laptop back from Izzy! And thank you for reviewing, TheKnightOfLight and WereWolfFreak.**

Owen snivelled for the whole flight because he hated flying. Then a hole opened in the plane and some of us nearly died. The only reason Leshawna didn't get blown out was because Alejandro pulled her back, saying "Such beauty will not fall through giant air holes on my watch!"

I actually felt a little jealous. I have only had one boyfriend in my whole life, and he screwed me over. I didn't have a crush on Alejandro...I just wanted someone to rescue me that way. And it wouldn't hurt if they were gorgeous.

"I could have done that." Harold boasted. "I just prefer to leave the ladies wanting more."

"Yeah, she wants more, all right." replied DJ. "More Alejandro!"

"DJ, you know nothing about women."

At that moment, Leshawna said "You can put me down now, you know, if you wanted, or not, your choice, because this is nice."

Soon after that, Chris called us to the common area, just so the floor could open up below us, and drop us into Japan. And as if that wasn't enough, we had to sing.

"_We're singing as we're falling!" _began Courtney.

"_While some are cannonballing!" _sang Heather, as Izzy and I jumped into cannonball position, cheering.

"_Our lives begin to flash before our eyes." _continued Alejandro.

"_We might just go ka-blooey." _sang Owen and Noah.

"_Get smushed and become chewy." _added Tyler and Harold.

"_'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!" _everyone sang. Then everyone started yelling things out.

"_Billionairess!" _called out Leshawna.

"_Billiards champion!" _suggested Cody.

"_Make it home to see my momma!" _DJ continued.

"_Marry Cody!" _sighed Sierra, pulling him into another hug.

"_Catch a barrel!" _cried Bridgette.

"_Be an actress in a drama!" _squealed Lindsay.

"_Corporate lawyer!" _exclaimed Courtney.

"_Prom destroyer!" _Gwen yelled out.

"_Be a ninja with throwing stars!" _Harold seemed to want to break out the ninja moves in mid-air.

"_Lion tamer!" _Alejandro called out.

"_New food namer!" _Owen added._  
"Repairman for the parallel bars!" _Tyler finished off the list.

"_But first we must cease dropping," _sang Noah.

I cut him off. "_Our goal here would be stopping."_

"_Before we smash into the ground from the sky-y!"_ Izzy sang.

"_Right into little pieces, heads merged with our feetses!_

_That would really suck and here's why!" _I wasn't really paying attention to who was singing at that moment.

"_We'd like to keep on living!_

_So Chris, we hope you're giving..." _I tuned back in as Alejandro sang the last line, because everyone listed something. When it got around to me, I said "Bouncy castle!" By this time, everyone was holding hands in a circle. I had Izzy on one side and Alejandro on the other. Just before our landing, he turned and gave me a small but tantalizing smile.

We still had a tiny bit more to sing, but it was over quickly, and we landed in a bowlful of...rice? Well, at least we survived it.

On the other hand, we were greeted with human pinball. One person would run inside the ball with something supposedly Japanese inside and try to get the most points.

DJ had to go for Team Victory. He was given a baby panda – right, not Japanese. Pandas are Chinese.

Alejandro volunteered for our team, but while DJ's panda started beating up the poor guy, our panda was pretty much tamed within seconds. Alejandro caught it from Chris and said to it "Why hello, handsome creature. May I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?" All of the girls awwed, even me, although I giggled too. I mean, a panda eating a cookie? But the little panda seemed happy.

As for Team Amazon, Cody volunteered, but he didn't have a panda. He was going to go in there with Sierra. No wonder his team had the lowest score and Cody left the ball with kiss marks all over him! Our team won, while DJ's panda was near death, exhausted from beating him up, and Team Victory came in the middle. We all cheered when Alejandro and our panda emerged, not a hair out of place.

Our next challenge, the real one, was to create a Japanese commercial for Chef's new food – Total Drama's Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish Candy. And because we won pinball, we got the pick of props.

We found a monster costume, which was good. Very Japanese.

"I'm seeing a tiny Tokyo town..." Alejandro mused, "A giant radioactive monster..."

"Who stops trying to destroy the town after we give him the candy?" I suggested. "Perfect!"

"Yes!" Izzy said. She gave Owen a hug, using the nickname she gave him. "Big O can be the monster! Big O, please?"

"Al, you're a genius!" Owen exclaimed. I think I noticed something flicker on Alejandro's face when Owen called him Al, but I could have just imagined it, and I couldn't be sure what it was, anyway, it was so quick. All the same, I decided not to call him that.

"Super Japanese idea, Al!" added Tyler. "Nice!"

"Noah, what say you?" Alejandro questioned.

Noah shrugged. "Meh. I guess."

While we had the makings of a tiny town, the monster costume for Owen, and helmets for us to act as if we were protecting ourselves from the monster, we began setting up.

Alejandro test-tasted the candy itself, and immediately threw up, although he did it discreetly, so I wasn't too grossed out.

"So, how'd it taste?" I asked sweetly. "By the way, you don't have to worry. If there's one thing I learned from watching the last two seasons – Owen can stomach all of Chef's food and still ask for more. He'll eat the candy."

"Well, we are lucky to have him on our team." Alejandro said. He looked at me and suddenly said, "I'm sorry, I believe I never caught your name."

I scowled a bit. "Seriously? I've known yours from the first day. Mine's Amethyst, but I prefer people to call me Amee."

"Really?" Alejandro said. "I'm surprised. Your name is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as your own self."

I held back a blush and said "Thank you, but I hate my name."

"Would you mind too much if I called you Amethyst?"

I thought it over. "Truthfully," I said, "I might. But since you asked specifically, I'll let you call me that." I smiled as genuinely as I could before we got to shooting the commercial.

It didn't work out too well, our commercial, but it could have been a lot worse. Owen played his part well, although instead of making monster noises, he actually said "Monster noises". It was just that everything felt awkward. After Owen began his rampage, Alejandro called out awkwardly "Oh no! The large monster!"

"We must run!" cried Tyler, sounding strange.

"Oh, someone please save me!" I cried as a damsel in distress, accidentally knocking Tyler over as I ran (of course I had to knock over the klutz).

"Think of the children!" Noah said without expression.

"He's so hot!" Izzy yelled, which was obviously not the right line.

Then Alejandro brought out the candy, Owen ate it and stopped destroying the city. Everyone else sang a little jingle, and that was it. At least Chris didn't say anything about it, and at least it made sense.

Team Victory's commercial was appalling. It made no sense. There was Harold as a samurai, and everyone else as starving people. You'd think Harold would give them the candy. He didn't.

And I could tell that Gwen, Courtney and Heather had gotten into an argument, because they were still glaring at each other, and was pretty shocked when Cody said they even had a commercial. It was short and a bit weird...but Chef said they won, although thankfully, Team Victory lost, and it was an elimination challenge.  
"Wait...it's not a reward?" Leshawna said incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure enjoying it." Chris said brightly.

I didn't get to see the elimination ceremony, but the team said later that although DJ was voted off, Harold took the fall. I was kind fo glad to see him go. I liked DJ better, and Harold was more of a threat to our team. Plus, I still hadn't forgiven him over rigging the votes in Season 1 so Courtney was unfairly voted off (back when Courtney and Duncan actually deserved each other and Courtney was a lot nicer).

I really hoped we could win the next challenge. Economy class sucked.

**Oh, don't worry, Amee, you'll win a challenge soon. That is, you'll win if Bridgette lets herself get screwed over. Every time I watch that episode, I cringe at the way Bridgette completely forgets she has Geoff back home. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck To Our Sled

**Hey, it's actually me this time! I think I finally got Alejandro to stop hanging around and Izzy's gone. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Alejandro: Hola, amigos!**

**Me: Okay, so I was wrong. Now get back in the story and get Bridgette eliminated! Wait...I don't want to hurt Bridgette...sorry, Bridge. And thank you to reviewers TheKnightOfLight, WereWolfFreak and LinkBetweenWorlds.**

We were back in Canada by the next episode – in the Yukon, this time. And it was way too cold.

"I ordered coats for everyone!" Chris told us. "They won't be ready for weeks yet, but I promise when they get here, I'll hand them out."

At least they might be ready for some other cold country. But meanwhile, Chris was wrapped up warm and drinking cocoa, while the rest of us were frozen. I was grateful that I was wearing jeans and sneakers, unlike Heather, whose halter top didn't cover much more than a bra. Her shorts didn't even half cover her legs, and she was wearing sandals.

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth?" Courtney suggested. I giggled when Cody headed for Gwen, but she pushed him away. Sierra hugged Cody instead. Izzy, Lindsay and Leshawna all went to Alejandro. I shrugged and followed their lead.

I could hear voices behind me. "I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette's voice said.  
"You can cuddle me, buddy." Owen's voice said...sounded like someone had tried to hug Bridgette. I pitied the guy who Owen had found...that boy was sweet, but he had a tendency to give hugs that crushed the victim.

"You gonna finish that?" Owen asked Chris, in regards to the cocoa.

"Of course he is, it's Chris' favourite drink!" Sierra said.

"Wrong!" Chris objected. "My favourite is-"

"Second only to tomato juice."

"That's not on the fan site." Chris said slowly. Sierra explained that she'd found it out from a trip to Chris' high school and she'd heard it from one of his old teachers. She'd started writing an unauthorized biography.

Finally, Chris began explaining the challenge to us. It was basically a race. First, everyone had to hop across the icebergs on the river. There were three sleds waiting. The first person across would harness themselves to the sled and run with it, picking up their teammates along the way. There were checkpoints showing where we had to go.

I vowed not to be the first across, but Izzy was going so quickly and doing so well, I knew speed would serve me better. Leshawna was doing it too, calling it "easy", so I copied her, since I couldn't match Izzy's acrobatics. Luckily, I made it across without any major problems, but Tyler was the first across, and last of the teams. Team Victory had the best sled (DJ pulling) and Team Amazon had a pretty good sled (Courtney pulling and Heather whipping her – nice!), but our sled had radioactive stuff on it and you couldn't sit on it. Luckily, I got to the sled before he started running. Alejandro was helping Bridgette across the ice (wait, she's not on our team) and Owen was climbing out of the water. I couldn't see Noah anywhere.

Izzy dived into one of the boxes, thinking there was a radio there. She poked her head out again, now glowing green. "I can't find the radio anywhere! I think someone stole it!"

I laughed. "Izzy, why don't you act as the radio? You know, singing? Let's just wait for the song number!"

But this time, we weren't part of the song number. Later on, I found out Team Amazon and Bridgette had the song.

We picked up Noah first. Izzy called out to Tyler after he'd arrived, but she didn't need to. He hopped on the sled while it was still moving. "Someone stole our radio!" Izzy told him.

"Hi!" I smiled. "So...did you see either of the others?"

Noah shrugged. "They'd headed for a checkpoint by the time I was across the ice."

We picked up Alejandro at a checkpoint. I spotted him from far away.

"Tyler! Alejandro's over at that checkpoint!" I called. "Stop there!"

For some reason, he was still with Bridgette, and he was also shirtless. As I got closer, I could see Bridgette giving his shirt back to him, and saying something. I couldn't hear over the icy wind, but Alejandro answered, and suddenly, they both looked like they were about to kiss. But in seconds, Alejandro pulled away, Bridgette's lips hit the flagpole marking the checkpoint, and Tyler ran with our fifth teammate on the sled.

"What was that with Bridgette?" I asked Alejandro. "Do you like her?"

Alejandro didn't answer what I really was asking. "It was just strategy. Besides, Bridgette was having trouble. I couldn't leave her to struggle on the icebergs." He gave me what was becoming his trademark charming smile.

I narrowed my eyes. Strategy? How was flirting with Bridgette a strategic move? I didn't question him further, though.

We found Owen at the next checkpoint. He complained of hunger, but as it was, he was too heavy to pull. Tyler's volleyball shoes slipped and slid as he tried to run.

At that moment, the Amazons pulled past us, and they had everyone there, Courtney pulling, Heather in the sled and Gwen and Sierra on the back, Sierra holding a half-frozen Cody.

It got worse. When Tyler finally managed to pull, our combined weight broke a bridge of ice. If it hadn't been for Tyler hanging on to the ridge, we would have all plummeted down. He explained later that he had strong fingers, and instantly went up in my estimation. In fact, he pulled so hard that the sled came up with a force so it pulled itself, dragging Tyler behind it. Even so, Team Victory pulled in just ahead of us.

Heather was furious when her team lost. "Last place? I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!" I was trying to work out what she meant when I realized Courtney was rubbing her shoulder. Oh. Work meant whipping Courtney.

"Actually, Team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette." Chris pointed out. "So they come in last."

I cheered. That meant we won! I high-fived both Izzy and Noah. "First Class, here we come!"

Team Victory was back at eliminations, again. This time, it was between DJ, who got his team lost after crying so much that his eyes froze shut, and Bridgette, who was left stuck to the flagpole...actually, her tongue was still stuck there, although the pole was out of the snow. Even if she wasn't stuck, her team wouldn't have picked her up, since...yeah, DJ got the team lost.

Before elimination, I asked Bridgette what happened, but sadly, I couldn't make much sense of what she was saying past the pole.

"You're saying that Alejandro...what?" I asked. "I still don't understand. Speaking of him, what happened between you two?"

Bridgette tried to answer me.

"What?" I asked again. "Pretend...something? I'm really sorry, I still can't understand." I pulled my cellphone out of my bag (we weren't supposed to have them on the show, but as far as I was concerned, I needed mine, so I smuggled it in and kept it hidden from Chris). "Here. Text what you're trying to say."

Bridgette obeyed, and I read the text:  
_Alejandro got me to the checkpoint, but he was pretending to like me. He meant the pole to get in the way of the kiss. He is not what he seems._

I nodded. This had given me a lot to think about. "Thanks."

It was lucky I had a phone with me, because Bridgette took the Drop of Shame at eliminations, still with her tongue stuck to the pole. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone else.

I went to the confessional. "So that was what Alejandro meant by strategy. He got her eliminated for that." I paused, as a thought struck me. "If he did that, than will he screw me over if we both get to the merge?" I paused again, and then smirked. "Not if I screw him over first."

**Alejandro: She can't do anything to me.**

**Me: She doesn't love you yet. Besides, just because you're charming doesn't mean no one else is. Review, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: What's Not To Love About Him?

**So, shall we go on? Thanks for reviewing, TheKnightOfLight, WereWolfFreak and Leahbella.**

First Class rocked, as Tyler said. We all loved it, especially after the trips stuck in Economy Class.

My cellphone was on flight mode, but I could still receive texts. My family and friends were texting me. The first three episodes (the last one was Japan) had aired, and I had a text from my older brother Hamish:

_Amee – nice commercial there! Nice psycho best friend too – I always knew you liked the crazies. And was I seeing things, or did my name-hating little sister just develop a little crush on the new guy?_

Owen fell asleep on the couch, and on Noah. When he woke up the next morning, the poor guy was crushed. "Thanks for not noticing I was missing all night." he snapped. "Who am I, _Tyler?"_

"Hey!" snapped Tyler.

I shrugged. "He's right. No one remembers you. How many names has your girlfriend called you so far?" So far, Lindsay had kept calling him names of other contestants. She'd been dazzled by Alejandro the first time, so she'd called him that, and she spent the flight to Yukon calling him Noah.

"Actually," I mused, "Maybe you are Tyler. Judging by Lindsay's name memory, who we think is Tyler has your name. So maybe we should all switch names."

Izzy grinned. "Yeah, why don't you be me and I be you?" she suggested to me. "That makes me a jewel!"

"Not one that's worth much." I muttered. Alejandro, who was just across from me, overheard.

"Why do you say that, Amethyst? You have more worth than any jewel."

I was starting not to mind that he was calling me by my actual name. I shrugged. "Amethysts aren't precious gems like rubies or emeralds. That's all. Anyway, why would you care?"

"I just thought you were calling yourself worthless." Alejandro answered. He leant across and touched my hand gently, almost caressing it. "You are most certainly not worthless." Suddenly, he stood up. "I feel a bit sorry for the other teams. I'm going to give them some of the snacks from the minibar."

"Heather won't let her team take any." I warned him. "She never takes anything from another team – she's too suspicious."

"Even so. Besides, I'm sure the other team would accept." I wasn't stupid. I knew he had an ulterior motive, maybe scoping out who to screw over next – after all, there was Leshawna and Lindsay on Team Victory, and everyone except Cody on Team Amazon. Judging by Leshawna's reactions in Japan, she was already smitten.

I was still wondering why Alejandro had just flirted with me. After all, we were on the same team, right now. Distracting me wouldn't do our team any good at all.

We were called to the common area and told to sit in a large lifeboat, although Chris was the only one with a lifejacket "Because there's fourteen of you, and only one valuable me." The floor opened up from under us, and dropped us into a body of water. Looking up at the statue towering over us, I suddenly knew exactly where they were. The minty colour and huge size of the statue said it all.

"The Statue of Liberty." I breathed. We were in NYC! Yes, New York! I'd wanted to come here since I was ten years old!

Chris told us that it was a carriage race...a baby carriage race, in fact. The first part of the challenge was to climb up the ropes we had on the Statue of Liberty to retrieve the carriage, followed by going back down and getting into the boat of our team colour (if you remember, ours was blue), and follow the buoys, where we would reach Central Park according to Chris.

"LOL, Chris," gushed Sierra, "I think your mischievous nature makes the game." I grimaced. Sierra was really weird, and not in a fun way like Izzy.

"Thank you, Sierra." replied Chris. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Appreciated? I love you!" cried Sierra. "I always did, even back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats." That made me start giggling, and Chris began to frown. I noticed a little smirk on Alejandro's handsome face. Yes, I said it. That guy was hot, I'm not going to deny that.

"I was even going to call my first fan club the Christians, but that name was already taken." Sierra continued. Everyone was snickering by that time.

We started off well. Alejandro started the ascent and wow, was he fast. Izzy followed, calling out "I'm a rabid monkey!" Again, I tried to copy her technique, leaving Noah, Tyler and Owen to follow me. I just hoped Tyler's strong fingers didn't let him down, and that Owen would be able to climb. We could pull the rope up of course, but Owen was heavy, and we couldn't get the carriage until everyone was up.

Owen's weight was what made us last down the fireman's pole from the top. However, we managed to beat Team Amazon to the finish line at the boats, since Cody had fallen out of the boat and Courtney had to drive it back for him.

Everyone actually had to go through the sewers of all things. Gross! And it turned out that there actually was a giant alligator living there. Luckily, it didn't get us but it did get Team Amazon, but spat them out. Team Victory was still in the lead.

Sierra went too far with her devotion to Chris when she revealed in front of everyone that he was born in 1978. Turned out he hated people knowing his age. "That is enough!" he yelled. "Zip it! Permanently!"

I noticed Alejandro had that smirk on his face that I saw earlier. "Sierra going on and on have something to do with you?" I whispered.

He gave me an innocent look. "I just told her how I think Chris feels like no one remembers when he was a star. I guess she wanted to show him that he still has fans."

I wasn't stupid. I knew he'd noticed that Sierra's gushing was starting to annoy Chris and expected her to go even further, dethroning herself as Chris' favourite. And it had worked perfectly. I grinned at my teammate. "Nice one, if a bit sneaky." I said. Come to think of it, I'd bet that some skilfully worded sentences were what convinced Bridgette, too.

Alejandro didn't deny it, just smiled in his most charming way and winked. I had to fight to stop the blush.

"I'm not falling for him!" I insisted in the confessional. "Not after what he did to Bridgette!"

Chris told us what we had to do next. One person would go into the baby carriage, and the rest of the group would race the carriage to the lake in Central Park, where they would have to retrieve a giant apple using only their heads. Then we'd have to take them to the heart of Central Park, where the first ones there won. And that's where the singing challenge came in.

"It's always been a dream of mine to dance in New York!" Courtney gushed before we set off on different pathways. I rolled my eyes as we chose the person who would ride in the carriage.  
"We should choose the smallest." I suggested, sizing up our team with my eyes. Owen was the biggest, way too hard, and Alejandro and Tyler were pretty tall and had some muscle…Tyler not so much, though, I guess. Izzy was also the tiniest bit taller than me. "It's either me or Noah." I deducted. Noah had to, while I ran with my team. Team Amazon chose Cody, and Lindsay volunteered for Team Victory, claiming that she loved it when people called her "baby".

Again, we didn't all have to participate in the song. Pretty much the only singer on our team was Owen, this time. But even though we had one of the longer paths, we beat everyone there, and Tyler happily dived in to push our apple to shore with his head, while Alejandro flirted with Heather, and I shook awake a sleeping Noah. He didn't wake up.

"Awww, isn't he adorable, Iz?" I said. "He makes such a cute baby!"

"Adorable as a baby!" Izzy agreed, giggling. "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Noah actually turned into a baby?"

I studied the teen. "Yeah, it would," I grinned, "But I think I'd prefer that he could talk. I'd miss his wit."

I prefer to think that it was a coincidence that someone (coughHeathercough) switched our carriage with a real baby carriage with a real baby. By the time we got to the finish line, we hadn't noticed. Alejandro had to run back and switch the carriages so the baby's mom didn't freak and we finished the challenge. Of course, that took so long that we lost the challenge. For the first time, Team Victory beat us, with Team Amazon ahead of both of us.

But we got lucky. It was a reward challenge, and there was no elimination, just a stint in Economy class with Team Victory. And it was a good thing for Owen in particular, because I would've voted him off.

**So, what do you think? And what did you think of "Broadway, Baby" as an episode? I love it that Heather finally used a sneaky tactic to win. Please review!**

**Alejandro: Yes, please review and SideshowJazz1 will write more.**

**Me: As much as I would like to tell you to butt out of MY A/N, I'm going to tell the readers that you're totally right. More reviews make me update faster!**

**Alejandro: Come on, Jazz, don't be like that. I know you like me deep down.**

**Me: Do I look like Heather to you?**


	6. Chapter 6: Eine Kleine: Amee's Not Sorry

**Alps, here we come! Thanks for reviewing, truesparks. The story will have extra chapters later on, BTW.**

Apparently, there was an aftermath show for Season 3, so we did get a break from challenges for a bit. I wondered if Geoff was hosting again. In the last season, he and Bridgette were kicked off first and hosted. But the thing was, Bridgette just happened to be Geoff's girlfriend. If he was hosting again and Bridgette was going to be there as a guest, things were going to get very, very awkward.

But at least Owen's fear of flying seemed gone. No longer did he scream and cry the whole time.

I spent most of the flights talking to Noah. Fun as Izzy was, it was hard to carry on a real conversation with her. Noah was a lot easier to have a real conversation with, and he was a pretty funny guy, too. He was sarcastic, as I already knew, but he just said everything in the same bored tone with a deadpan expression. I just creased up laughing at his sarcasm half the time.

"So…" I said at one point, "What are you going to do with the money if you win?"

Noah shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. Everyone at school thinks I'm really boring just because I'm smart. I just want to see their reaction if I won."

I paused. "So, were you going to ask me?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. What would you do?" I could tell he wasn't really interested like I was, but I answered anyway.

"Buy a luxurious flat. I don't want a big home, just small and luxurious. Oh, and if there's any left, put it towards funds for university."

As we travelled towards our next destination, DJ was complaining about how every animal he came into contact with seemed to get hurt. He was convinced it was a curse. Meanwhile, Owen was laughing about how there was only half of Team Victory left, while all six of us were still here.

"Need I remind you that we lost the last challenge?" Alejandro said.

"But with you as our leader, nothing is impossible!" Owen said. He was about to say more, but I interrupted.

"Um, remind me when we appointed a leader?" I said. "He's leader about as much as you or I. Or Izzy, Noah, Tyler. We don't have a leader – we're equal members."

Owen shrugged. "I didn't mean anything. Just that we can get back on top. Heck, I'm not even afraid of flying anymore! Check this out!" He then proceeded to take his seatbelt off and tiptoe across the plane, making the plane tilt and causing turbulence. The boarded-up hole reopened and Owen almost fell right through it. "Somebody help!" he screamed. "Al, give me an Ale-hand, bro!" I giggled. However, I was starting to notice this little thing. Whenever Owen called Alejandro "Al", I'd see a grimace. This time, it was longer. He hated Owen calling him Al, I was sure of it, and he didn't appreciate the pun either.

When we reached Germany, we got dropped into the air again. Luckily, it wasn't far to fall, and we had a soft landing in the snow. I stood up from the dent I'd made in it just as Leshawna fell on top of Alejandro, who had just been positioned to catch her but had underestimated her girth.

"Hi, Darryl!" I heard Lindsay say to Tyler further away.

"It's me, Tyler!" he corrected. "Season One – you and I were together!"

"You must have me confused with someone else. The only guy I was ever into on this show was Tyler, and he's never coming back."

I ran over to her. "Lindsay, the guy in the red tracksuit is Tyler." I told her. "You don't recognize him?"

"Of course I do!" Lindsay said in her usual bubbly vacant tone. "I just keep blanking on his name." She shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember it eventually."

I groaned. "Hey, Iz," I called, "Mind coming over here and slapping long-term memory into her?"

"Slapping?" squeaked Lindsay.

"Kidding, Linds." I told her. "It's a figure of speech. I'll make sure Izzy doesn't slap you." Izzy didn't seem to have heard me, anyway.

Finally, Chris came down to welcome us in a hushed voice, since we were in avalanche territory.

_Ding-ding! _Already, it was song time, and Chris warned us to keep it quiet, so we did.

"_Keep it down, so I can win the loot!" _sang Noah.

"_Try, I will," _Owen answered, "_But I still gotta fa – no, toot!"_

"_Toot on, but you're still outta luck," _sang Heather, "_You suck the lemon chuck!"_

"_Wait til' you're voted out for being such a lout!" _Gwen told her.

"_I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!" _Courtney added.

I opened my mouth to sing, but Alejandro beat me to the punch, addressing Leshawna. "_When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you."_

"_Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies and suddenly there's nothing I can't do." _Leshawna sang back, adding "Sorry, Harold," to her absent admirer.

I tried again, but Lindsay sang first, "_Wait, something's itching in my brain, someone's back in the game!"_

I interrupted her. "_Your former flame, and Tyler's his name!"_

Lindsay ran to Tyler, seeming to get it this time. "_You're Tyler just the same, oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, back you came!"_

"You remember me?" Tyler exclaimed. "She remembers me! YES!" Then he caused an avalanche. We all had to climb back up the mountain to find three giant manual grinders and three piles of raw meat, which Owen fell on ravenously.

According to Chris, we had to put the meat into the grinder and it would come out into the sausage casing in the end, creating a giant sausage that we would ride down a treacherous part of the mountain. Finally, when Leshawna asked, Chris said there would be prizes for whoever went down the mountain and survived, and punishments for someone on the team who was last – wearing lederhosen!

It was time to start. Maybe I should've taken back what I said about being an equal team, because Alejandro was definitely unofficial leader. He pulled Izzy out of the grinder, calling out orders. "Tyler, we need your strength on the grinder! Owen, stuff that casing like your life depends on it! Noah, you make sure Izzy doesn't get into the grinder again!"

I sighed at this point and said "Why doesn't Noah shovel the meat, you put it into the grinder, and I guard Izzy?"

Alejandro gave me one of his smiles and said "Of course! Thank you, Amethyst." Noah sent a grateful glance in my direction. I knew he hadn't wanted to play straightjacket to Izzy, so I just kept her distracted. Maybe that was how I didn't notice Owen had eaten all our sausage meat.

I saw Alejandro tense up again, but it passed quickly, and he said "I have an idea! We can ride Owen down the hill!"

"No way, that's cheating! Forget it!" Courtney protested, knocking out Cody with her hand gestures.  
"I think it's Chris' job to say that!" I snapped at her. "Will someone please tell the CIT that she's not on duty right now?" Courtney glowered at me.

"Owen is stuffed with meat." Chris said. "I say he's fit for sausage duty!"

So Noah, Izzy, Tyler and I jumped onto Owen while Alejandro pushed him to the edge of the hill, then jumped on too and pushed off. As we went, I clung on to the person in front of me, which happened to be Noah. That ride was like the most awesome rollercoaster ever.

Unfortunately, I can't stand rollercoasters – the only excitement I can't deal with. I just closed my eyes and screamed my lungs out. But hey, we came first, and were introduced to the last part of the challenge. We had to learn the German slap dance, and there were mats we had to stand on that shocked anyone when they misstepped or if Chris just felt like seeing someone get an electric shock.

Each of the teams got three hats. We got helmets, Team Victory got fluffy hats, and Team Amazon got Peter Pan hats, and Cody also had to wear the lederhosen.

Only three from each team (and two from Team Victory) had to dance, so I sat out. Tyler and Izzy joined me.

I looked at the dancers. On our team was Owen, Alejandro and Noah. My money was on Alejandro. Owen was just a clumsy ox, and Noah woulbe maybe turn out okay, but I knew his strength was in smarts, not dance. On the other teams, we had DJ (semi-graceful), Leshawna (quick, but not graceful), Cody (goofy and a bit clumsy), Heather (she does ballet, probably hard to beat) and Sierra (the wildcard).

Sierra turned out to be a good dancer. As she danced, she began chanting a rhyme which made Cody blush.

"_One, two, three, slap my knee, my husband-to-be, his name is Cody!_

_Four, five, six, pick up sticks, my heart won't tick without my Cody fix!_

_Seven, eight, nine, straighten your spine, spin to see Cody looking so fine!_

_Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve, chicks want Cody but his butt's MINE!"_

I nudged Izzy. "If ever Cody does something we need revenge for, remember that rhyme."

Izzy laughed. "Duh! I've already stored it up for future use!"

Alejandro was pretty obviously flirting with Leshawna. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but she smiled as he spoke, and he'd spoken just after Heather laughed at her. Actually, he said something to her too, but Heather simply folded her arms and scowled at him.

I watched our team closely. Owen just lumbered, but Alejandro and Noah were pretty good. However, when the dancers were raised up on podiums and meant to knock each other off, Leshawna kicked Noah off, and Owen just fell off, with no need for Heather to do a thing. Luckily, while Team Amazon had both Heather and Sierra, we still had Alejandro, and Leshawna was still in the game too.

"Bet this win is in the bag." I whispered to the rest of the team. "He's good at this."

"But he's up against Sierra." Tyler pointed out. "That girl is nuts." I nodded. Whoever of the last four was still left standing was the winner. Sierra was good, but was she as good as Alejandro?

Leshawna knocked Heather off the platform early on. It seemed like any time Alejandro talked to her, she was spurred on. When Heather snapped that they weren't even on the same team, Leshawna not only knocked her off, but jumped after her. "You've had this coming for three seasons!"

I was too distracted by Leshawna's beatdown on Heather that I didn't notice when Sierra knocked Alejandro off the platform. But I did notice when he fell.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"Dude, seriously, what happened?" Noah asked.

"Heather sacrificed herself to distract me, and her brilliant plan worked!" Alejandro claimed. "I am most disappointed in myself."

"Yeah, I totally planned that!' Heather said sarcastically. She was now missing a tooth. But her team had still won, while we were stuck in Economy class again, and Team Victory lost.

Leshawna was voted off.

"What happened there?" I asked Alejandro. "It seems a bit weird…you flirting with Leshawna and her being mysteriously voted off straight after. Didn't that happen to Bridgette a few weeks ago?" I had resolved not to mention what Bridgette had told me.

Alejandro shrugged. "I don't know." he said innocently. "Just a coincidence, probably. Just like the coincidence of two amazing girls asking questions."

"Two?" I asked.

"Oh, Heather was asking something earlier." he said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we didn't lose."

"Amen to that!" I said with a smile.

Was it a good thing that we ended up talking for most of the next trip? We didn't talk about anything big, just ourselves…well, Alejandro kept asking me random things, and I know I should've wondered why, but the fact that he was listening attentively and taking everything I said seriously, knowing exactly how to react…well, it distracted me from anything else.

**Alejandro: I could tell she wanted someone who was interested in what she had to say.**

**Me: She's on your team, though! Why are you flirting with her? Tell me now!**

**Alejandro: Patience, Jazz. I'm not doing this to throw her off our game.**

**Me: Whatever. Please review, and can you please tell this guy to stop annoying me? Whenever I try, he just switches on the charm and I forget how annoying he can be the rest of the time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Peruvian Non-Rap

**Looks like we're going to the Amazon with the oh-so-lucky Team Amazon, the Team Victory-At-Last, and our favourite Team Chris Is Not as Hot as He Thinks. Thanks for reviewing, B.B and TheKnightOfLight.**

On the way to our next destination, Owen had some nightmare that ended up having him punch Alejandro in the face. I was pretty sure that was going to annoy him even more, but I didn't see that grimace this time until Owen called him "Al" when asking if he was okay.  
"Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix." was his answer.

"Did you say revenge?" Owen asked.

"Of course not. Off-topic, do you have any serious allergies?"

Owen fell for it. "Let's see, now…"

I burst out laughing. "Sorry, but that was the most transparent cover-up I've ever heard!"

Alejandro had to wear an eye patch up until the end of the next challenge.

As it happened, Cody was the only competitor with possible allergy problems in the near future, because the next place we were headed was the Amazon. "I sure hope none of the Amazons said this might be lucky for them!" Chris said over the intercom. "That'd be disastrous!"

Apparently, Team Amazon had to take an epipen along with them in case Cody was bitten by something he was allergic to. Anyway, the challenge was to take the eighteen-hour hike to Macchu Picchu, and then find some kind of golden treasure there. Chris told us about how we'd have to stop during the night (without tents), and to watch out for the indigenous Zing-Zings, who lived in the jungle and hadn't had any contact with the modern world for centuries.

Finally, Chris gave us each a walkie-talkie for emergencies, and sent us off.

We got to the fork in the trail at the same time as Team Victory – now only consisting of Lindsay and DJ.

"Eeny, meeny, miney...left?" said Lindsay.

"What do you think, left?" Tyler said to our team. "Yeah, left. Left is definitely good." We had no choice but to follow him and Team Victory, although they were too quick for us and we were left way behind.

Chris met us at a wooden platform where there was a line that would usually have a T-bar we could take across. Tyler even asked where it was, but didn't remember the name, making it sound more and more...um, not clean? I nudged Izzy and both of us started laughing.

Finally, Alejandro said "We need no T-bar! We are Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!" He pulled off his belt (mercifully, it didn't seem like it was a necessity around his waist), and then offered one hand to me. "I promise I won't let you fall."

"Thanks," I said uneasily, looking down at the water below, "But I don't know if your belt's strong enough to hold me too. At least one of us should get across alive. Nothing personal."

Alejandro accepted it. "No offense taken." He got across quickly and successfully. Owen and Tyler's tries nearly got them eaten by pirahnas. At least our next competitor was smarter.

"Izzy has a plan!" she said. She managed to stuff both Noah and I into her backpack and whizzed across the line with ease.

"Awesome!" I said, once we were safe.

"Yeah." Noah muttered. "Now could you please unzip this bag, Izzy? I can't get out of it with Amee in here too."

"What," I teased, "You don't like being cuddled up to me?"

"Not really." Noah deadpanned, but I could tell he knew I was teasing him, so I pretended to burst into tears and announce that we were finished, imitating a certain cartoon character from the Nineties. "I'm leaving you! I'm going home to Mother! And I'm keeping the ring!"

We got some sound coming from the walkie-talkie a few hours later, just as it was dusk. "Chris, Chris, Chris, it's Gwen!" I couldn't make much sense of what Gwen was saying through it, but it was clear Team Amazon was in trouble. For some reason, she was speaking not only loudly, but superfast, as if she was too hyper to make much sense.

"Walkie-talkies are for emergencies only!" Chris said.

Gwen said something else, something about her hands being in Cody's pants pocket. "This trouble is big!"

"Way to go, Cody!" Tyler yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"Thank you!" we heard Cody reply. We all knew about his crush on Gwen.

Finally, Courtney got in an explanation. "Gwen epipenned herself. We need help!"

As Chris tried to answer again, Heather interrupted. "We're being held at spearpoint by the Zing-Zings! Help us now!"

"We're in first place!" we heard Lindsay squeal from another walkie-talkie...Chris must've been with Team Victory. "Hi, Tyler!" Tyler waved.

"She can't see you, stupid!" I hissed. "Say hi back!"

It was time to sing. Again. Well, for Team Amazon at least.

"Do we have to sing back up?" Owen asked.

"No, this one is all Amazon." Chris answered. "But let's make it end with a little solo from Heather. And...begin!"

We couldn't hear the song properly since Gwen was supposedly holding the walkie-talkie. We could just about hear something of Heather, Cody and Sierra, but not what they were singing. We did hear Gwen properly. though. She rapped something like "_Tied up with rope, it's no joke, spears in our face, get us out of this place,_

_Ain't having the luck that I anticipated, probably means I'm eliminated, yeah, I'm out."_

That night, while the six of us fell asleep around the fire, we were woken up by growls. Owen thought it might be the fire, even though Noah pointed out fires didn't growl. "Al built it. Maybe Spanish fires growl."

I would've slapped him upside the head if I hadn't been scared. As it was, it was giant caterpillars that were surrounding us.

I'm just glad we all survived, although by daybreak, Owen had disappeared. None of us had actually noticed, as Alejandro just woke all of us up, and we were all totally focused on reaching Macchu Picchu. And then that was pointless, because Chris wouldn't let us start searching without all of our team, so Alejandro had to go back for him and Team Victory got a headstart. In the end, Lindsay found the treasure, giving herself and DJ their first win.

I really wanted to be in First Class, but I figured that I'd been in there once already while DJ and Lindsay hadn't, so how could I not congratulate them? I gave Lindsay a hug. "Great work, Linds. Sometimes you come off as a bubble brain, but you've got a lot more than that, girl!" I said bluntly. Then I hugged DJ shyly. "Congrats! You deserve it!" However, it was only five of us and Team Amazon in Economy class, since Lindsay decided to invite Tyler up.

At least we hadn't lost. Team Amazon had been tied to a tree all night and Chef had to come and free them. Then again, it turned out to be a reward challenge, meaning even with three votes, Heather was here to stay. I watched, mainly because Alejandro went into the elimination room to talk to Heather and I wanted to see what he was up to. I was especially interested to hear Heather say "I know you messed with Leshawna, and Bridgette, too, probably. You are just lucky you didn't try anything on me."

I didn't mean him to find out I was just outside the door, but he did anyway.

"I was just waiting to see Heather being pushed out of the plane." I explained, although that was only some of the truth. We'd heard Courtney and Gwen discussing it with Sierra. "Would you mind if I asked what you were saying to her?"

"Just a goodbye." Alejandro shrugged.

"How's your eye, by the way?" I asked.

"Better. I should be able to take the eyepatch off by the time we get to our next destination."

This reminded me of something. "Um...don't mind me asking, but...I get the feeling that Owen irritates you. May I ask why?"

Alejandro looked a bit surprised and said "Amethyst, he doesn't irritate me. No one here does. I respect and like each and every person on this plane, no matter their flaws. Besides, Owen's on our team!"

I shrugged. "Just that Owen accidentally punched you in the face on the way here, and I've noticed you grimacing at him every time he calls you Al." Then it hit me. "That's it! You hate being called Al, don't you? That's the reason Owen irritates you, because he keeps calling you that!"

Alejandro sighed and admitted "I have some...painful memories associated with that name. But Owen doesn't irritate me. Honestly." Although nothing he said was especially meaningful or anything, he was looking deep into my eyes as he spoke.

That was probably his best feature – his eyes. I usually preferred blue, but that shade of green was just too pretty and it was so easy to get lost in them – uh, it, since I could only see one right now. For that moment, I believed everything he said.

I nodded. "Okay. Got it. And I've made a mental note – I promise I will never call you Al."

"Good." Alejandro smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. "Maybe we should rejoin our team."

**I couldn't resist putting that moment in! What do you think? Is it too forced? Oh yes, and poor Owen, having a teammate who hates him. And yeah, actually, I'm a girl for blue eyes. In my opinion, it's the one looks-wise advantage Justin has over Alejandro. Which Total Drama guy do you think is the hottest per season, looks-wise? Tell me in a REVIEW. Personally, Alejandro's my pick for this season and All-Stars, but for the last two...maybe Geoff or Trent. For ROTI, Mike. I don't mind that he's so skinny. I haven't seen PI. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Paris In The Statue Pieces

**Noah: Hi. SideshowJazz1 asked me to introduce the chapter, so if you're Total Drama obsessed enough to read this, then here's her next chapter.**

**SideshowJazz1: Thanks, Noah. And thanks for actually doing me the favour instead of stealing my laptop or trying to flirt with me to look better in the show.**

Actually, the next flight was awful, mainly because Sierra was in floods of tears the whole time and we had to listen to her crying. Apparently Cody had tried to vote her off and she was heartbroken. It got worse, though. While Tyler was talking about how he missed Lindsay, Owen told him he knew exactly how I felt. "When I'm away from Izzy for too long, I get really..."

"Happy?" supplied Noah. "Because your girlfriend is a complete and total nutjob? And I'm not talking tiny peanuts. That girl is a Brazilian nut-sized nutjob."

"Hey, that nutjob is my friend." I said teasingly. "If she's so nutty, then does that make me nutty?"

Before Noah could reply, Owen spoke up. "Hey, where is Izzy anyway?"

"I saw her go to the cockpit, to talk to Chef." Alejandro answered.

That's when the plane started jolting all over the place and everyone started screaming. It was just my luck to be sent flying from one side of the bench to the other, which was exactly where Alejandro was. He caught me, then put me back down next to him and wrapped an arm around me. One third of me wanted to get confrontational and ask if he was just doing this so he could screw me over later, and another third wanted to push him away. The third that I obeyed was the one that wanted to stay there, and I leaned into him, enjoying the moment. Besides, at least it kept me from getting thrown around everywhere as the plane kept acting strangely. Was Chef seriously not able to stop Izzy from doing whatever she was doing to make this happen?

Everyone else was freaking out as the plane calmed down.

Heather surveyed most of the boys on our team and their positions. "Having some trouble controlling your team, Alejandro?" she asked mockingly.

"Your attempts to insult my team are...cute." he answered.

"Whatever." Heather stuck her nose in the air. "My girl power team is going to win. We don't get distracted by anything, especially boys." Alejandro answered by pointing at the weeping Sierra, who was shovelling ice cream into her mouth straight from the tub as the tears ran down her face.

"Get it together!" Heather hissed at her.

As she dragged the crying girl off, Alejandro whispered an "All clear!" A suitcase popped out of its place to reveal...Cody. He'd been hiding from Sierra.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life, and out came Izzy's voice, in a rather good imitation of Chef. "Ahem, this is your captain speaking. If you'll look out your window, you'll get to see what happens when a plane does a somersault!"

There was a scuffle, then Chef's real voice. "Uh, y'all might wanna hang on to something heavy!" All of us hung on to one of Owen's limbs, screaming.

We ended up landing in a canal, and I could hear Izzy somersaulting out of the plane herself, before the rest of us got out.

As it turned out, Izzy had landed us in Paris. Chef was supposed to land at the Eiffel Tower, but with Izzy taking control...yeah, it hadn't happened. But when we all assembled outside the Louvre, things seemed to go perfectly. Well, mostly.

Lindsay squealed about how she was looking forward to shopping and spending time with only one person in the City of Love. "Where's my Tyler?" She seemed to be finding it easy to remember him now.

"Hey, Linds." Tyler greeted her.

"Are you sure that's you?" Lindsay narrowed her eyes and I facepalmed. "Cause you look slightly different in my head."

"Everything looks slightly different in her head." Alejandro muttered. I giggled.

"Do you always wear a tracksuit?" Lindsay was asking. "Oh, it doesn't matter!" I tuned out until Chris finally brought us into the gallery and told us what to do. We had to find broken pieces of a statue around the Louvre, and assemble it. Well, replicas of the statues that Chef had made, anyway. Team Victory had the Thinker, Team Amazon had the statue of David, and we had Venus de Milo. Oh yeah, and we had something chasing us. We had a yeti, Team Amazon had a bear with a chainsaw, and Team Victory had a cute but vicious baby seal that DJ ran over in the Yukon, according to Lindsay.

Noah saved us from the yeti. "Watch this, totally works on my dog." He held up an imaginary ball. "Who wants the ball? Who wants it? You want it, don't you? Go get it!" he threw it, and the yeti not only started acting like a dog, but actually ran after the imaginary thing.

"High five!" I said, impressed. Noah didn't look too willing, but he obediently slapped palms with me.

"Well played, Noah." Alejandro said. "Now onwards!"

We had some of the pieces soon enough, but we were still having trouble finding the last one, and Izzy even put her head through a painting for some reason. Alejandro wasn't very pleased with her. "Izzy, we're doing a challenge! You must focus! Izzy, would you-" He cut himself off and I saw that look which meant he was trying to keep his temper. Finally, he said "Izzy, guess what? We're playing sculpture piece bingo!"  
"And Chef's winning! We have to stop him, Iz!" I added. We all knew that Chef and Izzy had a weird but friendly enough relationship – sort of friendship/hate/rivalry.

It did the trick. "Watch out, Cheffie!" Izzy exclaimed, pulling her head out of the painting and running off with a war cry.

The last piece was behind a lot of lasers. Tyler offered to get it, because he was captain of some gymastics kindergarten gym team, but he knocked himself out just trying to get past the lasers.

"Noah, you will have to move through the lasers." Alejandro ordered. "Owen's girth and my muscled chest will not fit." Yeah, he actually said that.

"And I kind of have a little problem with that myself." I muttered, blushing furiously. I considered myself pretty skinny, but there was one part that couldn't get through the lasers that I wouldn't voice properly in front of any boy.

"Fine, let's just get this done!" Noah said. "I don't think my imaginary ball trick will fool the yeti a second time!" He mimed the trick again, and this time, Izzy ran after it.

While Noah started to go through the lasers with some success and some failure..._ding-ding!_ A high-pitched voice I recognized echoed through the gallery, probably piped through some speakers placed so Chris could give us a time to join in with the song.

"_I love Paris in the springtime," _Sierra's voice sang...

After two verses, Owen joined in. "_Oui, my friend, you are going to make it through!"_

"Um, no, my friend, that thing just burned off my shoe." Noah replied. I was so lucky that I didn't have to sing, although I did have to listen to Sierra finishing her song. It was about how Cody had broken her heart by voting for her.

Finally, we were done, and as usual, Alejandro took charge. "Put all the pieces over here!"

At the same time, Heather was ordering her team around, resulting in our pieces being mixed up with Team Amazon's pieces (although Cody and Sierra weren't around). "You did that on purpose!" she accused us. We all started protesting, but the important thing was not to argue, to try to get the right pieces and assemble them correctly.

Team Amazon won, since their David was done just before Noah put Venus' head where it was supposed to be. Through a bizarre turn of events, Team Victory's Thinker statue was shattered beyond repair.

Since there were only two members of Team Victory left, DJ thought he could finally go home and stop hurting animals, since if he and Lindsay voted for himself, he'd have to, but Chris wasn't having any. No, he said each of them would have to design an outfit and choose a model from their team, and one person from each of the other teams, plus him, would judge. Lindsay chose Tyler as her model, while DJ, obviously trying to lose, picked Gwen.

In a weird turn of events, Lindsay still lost. DJ's outfit was just his shirt as a dress. Heather's opinion: "Dry, dull, uninspiring, not a hint of effort with the presentation. But enough about Gwen, the shirt was a ten!" Chris agreed that he'd wear it, and Owen said he liked it.

That was it. Lindsay had to go. I decided to say goodbye to her. "Linds, no matter what happened, you were a strong competitor." I told her, leaving out the 'in spite of the lack of brains'. "You were like the hope – remember how you brought your team's spirits up when half of you were left?" I gave her a hug. "See you on the Aftermath show, girl! Say hi to everyone on there for me, okay?"

Lindsay gave a wan smile before saying goodbye to Tyler. "Win for us." were her final words before she took the Drop of Shame, screaming all the way.

**I know, not the best of chapters, but give me a break, this episode didn't have much for me to work with. Please review! I got no reviews last chapter, and I specifically asked a question. Who do you think is the hottest contestant of each season of Total Drama? Seriously, I want to know!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sea Surprises

**Right, so let's go on! Thank you for reviewing, ****CVluvVocaloid and Shiloh Beagle.**

Now that DJ was on his own, both teams wanted to make an alliance with him.

"It's like asking a girl out, only she's a guy." Noah whispered to Owen, suggesting he make the first move.

So Owen tried...taking that analogy way too seriously. "Hey, DJ! Uh, hey. You wanna go out for hotdogs with my buddy Noah? He said your legs are nice."

There was a pause while DJ gave him a weird look. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I told him to say." Noah said sarcastically.

I glanced over at Izzy, who was asleep. "Good thing you weren't asking him to go out with you!" I teased Owen. "Iz would wake up just so she could kill you."

Finally, Alejandro spoke up. "One cannot blunder into an alliance, friends."

"Why couldn't you lose so Lindsay could still be here?" Tyler snapped at DJ.

"Anger also doesn't help."

"Listen, I tried, okay?" DJ scowled back at Tyler. "But you only have to put up with me for one more day?"

"Going somewhere, DJ?" Alejandro said.

"I'm losing the next challenge!"

"What?" A compartment burst open above us as a new voice rang out. Out fell a member of Team Amazon.

"What have we here?" Alejandro smirked at her.

"We have Heather trying to spy on us." I said, deadpan. "I'm not that surprised, actually."

Heather made up some excuse about dropping her pen. "No scheming, just scribbling." She even issued Owen a ticket because of the stench of his socks...if he was wearing any at all.

We landed in the water, near Chris' homeland, Newfoundland. We had to get onto boats (DJ's had a motor, since he was on his own, and row to shore. If we caught any fish, we'd get a special reward. While Courtney started ordering her team around (and Heather put an amusingly mean spin on the CIT soapbox), Alejandro got to our boat first and helped us all in, acting as leader as usual. When Owen was having trouble getting there, Izzy threw the fishing net over him. "You're quite the catch, Big O!" she grinned. "Welcome to my crew!"

Everyone except Noah and I pulled Owen on board. Once DJ was in his boat, Chris sounded the horn on his boat, letting us know it was time to row.

We pulled ahead easily, although we did hear Heather jumping onto DJ's boat to try and make an alliance with him, yelling "Courtney, you're in charge!"

While Noah and Tyler rowed like crazy, Izzy and I pulled in the fish.

Owen took our lobster. "Does anyone have any butter?"

"Do not even think about it, friend." Alejandro warned, sounding openly irritated for the first time.

"Can I think about tartar sauce?" Owen asked. Alejandro narrowed his eyes.

_Ding-ding!_ It was time for the song, although DJ was planning to refuse to sing to disqualify himself.

"_We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky Eastern shore." _Alejandro began the song.

"_I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod and the lobster thermidor!" _Owen sang.

Over at Team Amazon's boat, we heard Gwen sing "_I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!"_

"_Row harder, faster, both of you, for the win, work up a thirst!" _Courtney sang to Cody and Sierra. "STROKE, STROKE, STROKE!"

"_It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!" _sang Heather. "Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn!" I turned to see DJ shaking his head with a smile.

"_Girls, you two are nut bars but you sure can catch some fish!" _Tyler sang to Izzy and I. Sure enough, we'd drawn up some pretty impressive seafood.

"_Thanks there B'y, you're right kind to our partner, he's Irish!" _Izzy sang. I started off singing the first part, but by 'partner', I wasn't sure what Izzy was talking about and stopping, giving her a weird look. "And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!" Oh. The net.

Over at Team Amazon's boat, Sierra and Cody were singing. "_Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!"_

"Courtney, do you see?" Gwen called, pointing at something that seemed to have importance to her and Courtney, but made no sense to me. It was just a rock formation, right?

"Could it be?" Courtney wondered. "_Steer hard, starboard side!"_

"_It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!" _Heather sang again.

This time, DJ sang back "_No you can't catch me, with the sea shanty!"_

"She caught you!" I yelled from my boat. DJ hadn't meant to sing.

"What? Oh no!"

"You sang! You're still in the game, you're still in the game!" shrieked an excited Heather.

She and DJ got to shore first, and we heard Heather asking "Now will you make an alliance with me?"

"Well played, ambitious one." Alejandro said as we reached the shore.

"We beat you?" Heather said, a smile spreading over her face. "We beat them!"

But Heather had to wait for the rest of her team, who had gone somewhere else on Courtney's directions. Her team was last, and as punishment, wasn't allowed to compete in the next part of the challenge, leaving Heather to clean all the fish we'd brought with us. Her team didn't turn up until the challenge was over, which involved Owen and Izzy swallowing a jug of apple cider vinegar, Alejandro and Noah translating Newfoundland slang spoken by one of Chris' cousins, Tyler and I kissing a cod passionately, and DJ doing all three.

DJ didn't want to do it, but Heather tricked him into drinking the vinegar and he finished around the same time as Izzy and Owen. Then he accidentally translated the slang into "I have to use the bathroom", because that's what he wanted to do. Luckily, Alejandro correctly interpreted another phrase as "The worst thing you can have in your head is no teeth", and it was time for me, Tyler and DJ to pucker up.

Chef tossed each of us a cod. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine someone really hot was about to kiss me, since I didn't have a boyfriend and my last kiss was with someone who turned out to be nothing but scum. And you can probably guess what my mind came up with.

I went to the confessional. "Okay, so Alejandro happened to be the first thing that popped into my mind. So what? He's nice to me, and he is probably the hottest guy that I know personally."

I know, he played Bridgette and Leshawna and had flirted with Heather, but it seemed to be working. I hung on to the thought of him as I pressed my lips against the cod's cold disgusting mouth. I don't know how I managed to keep kissing it.

I could hear Izzy yelling "Go Amee!", but finally, I put the cod down and opened my eyes. My whole team was looking at a terrified Tyler. He hadn't kissed the cod yet. DJ, on the other hand, was looking at his cod. Heather had pointed out an Egyptian symbol on his fish. DJ had figured his animals "curse" had begun with some dog mummy in Egypt, since the first animal he'd hurt was a bird during the Nile challenge (and he'd hurt at least one animal per challenge since then), so he believed it when Alejandro and Heather both told him that his curse would break if he kissed the cod. And then, if that happened, DJ would ally with us!

Tyler didn't know what to do. Finally, Alejandro stopped concentrating on DJ and went back to helping our team. "Close your eyes, like Amethyst did." he advised. "Think of Lindsay."

It worked. Tyler kissed the cod, murmuring "Oh, Lindsay..." I wondered if his imagination could really convince him that the cod tasted like Lindsay's lip gloss, or if he was pretending. Or maybe Lindsay wasn't a good kisser...but that seemed highly unlikely, judging by the amount of times I'd seen Tyler making out with her.

At the same time, DJ kissed his own fish. My team and DJ tied for first place, just as the rest of Team Amazon arrived.

"Courtney, where were you?" Heather demanded.

"It wasn't her fault." Gwen spoke up. "It was me."

"Gwen!" Courtney began to protest the goth taking the fall...huh, maybe I should give her more credit.

"I got us lost." Gwen continued.

"What?" exclaimed Heather. "I am so voting you off."

Except, as Chris said, it was a reward challenge. The girls and Cody were stuck in Economy class, while the rest of us got to travel in First Class, and have an awesome clam and fish chowder supper.

Alejandro left most of us halfway through when he found one of Owen's socks in his bowl and lost his appetite. As it was, I found Owen's other sock in my bowl shortly after, and it had the same effect, so I followed, finding Alejandro speaking to the camera, saying something about "...a matter of waiting for your opportunity." He picked up the bucket of the cod we'd kissed (except for DJ's, who kept his one as a pet). He didn't notice me sneak up to see that all of the fish had Egyptian symbols. "Ah, the magic fish. It took me a couple tries." he said. "Fish are not the easiest medium for making art." He put them back in the water, and then turned around and finally noticed me.

I grinned. "So DJ was tricked?" I said. "Smart move. Lucky that Tyler kissed his cod at the same time, too."

Alejandro returned my smile. "You were quicker than both of them, though. What did you think of when you did it?"

I blushed and lowered my eyes, trying to think of something, anything, just not the truth!

I didn't have to answer. My face had already given it away. Alejandro didn't actually say it outright, but his expression said it all. "It's a good thing you and Izzy switched with Sierra." was all he said. "I like having you on our team."

I smiled a little bit. "I like being on this team, too." I answered. "Facing the possibility of being stuck with Courtney all season? I didn't know you, but I was kind of glad we wound up on the same team, even then. Even if I just had to kiss that fish. Ugh, I may have had my eyes closed, but having that as my latest kiss...what am I going to say when someone asks me who I last kissed?"

"Well," my teammate said, a little smirk on his face, "You could change that...if you wanted."

I surveyed him carefully. It was a tempting offer, don't get me wrong. But Bridgette's words kept flashing in my mind. "_He is not what he seems." _Could I trust him at this moment?

Finally, I asked the question. "Are you saying that you'd let me kiss you? Because I could do that. I mean...I wouldn't feel totally weird about that. I mean, Noah's more like my brother, Tyler's got Lindsay, Sierra would kill me with Cody, ditto Izzy if I did Owen, and DJ...well, he'd just think I was weird if I asked him."

And that was when I received possibly the best kiss of my life.

**Yeah, I thought I should cut it off here. And don't say that it shouldn't have been a good kiss because Alejandro is no good at kissing because of the finale of World Tour. Bridgette didn't seem to mind that accidental kiss she had with him, and the finale of All-Stars manages to suggest that a guy trapped in a robot suit for a year can still kiss like the charmer he is.**

**Alejandro: Why thank you, Jazz.**

**Me: Shut up. Go bug Heather or something, at least she wants you around. Please review – and be warned, the next chapter will mostly be original.**


	10. Chapter 10: Your Baby

**Izzy: Hi, guys! So, like, SideshowJazz1 said for me to introduce the next chapter, and I was all 'so how do I do it' and she's all 'just say it'...soooo IT! Hahaha!**

**Me: Izzy, wait. You forgot to mention that yes, when I mention Lindsay and **_**Twilight, **_**I have read somewhere that it is her favourite movie, tied with **_**Legally Blonde.**_

The next day in First Class, I could barely look at Alejandro. After he'd kissed me in Newfoundland, he'd just smiled at me and then left. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I just avoided him. It wasn't that I hadn't liked the kiss – on the contrary, it was better than I'd even imagined. No wonder Bridgette hadn't been able to resist those lips.

It didn't help that I dreamt about Alejandro that night. It wasn't the first time I'd had less-than-clean dreams, but this one was a bit more vivid than usual. I'd dreamt of a secret little room in First Class – a bedroom decked out like the rest of the compartment, but private, and just the two of us...well...you get the idea. It also specified some of the things I'd like to hear at the time of said act...and some of them I didn't even understand because it was just Spanish that I'd heard somewhere that I didn't recognize. But it didn't matter – my dream self was turned on even more by whatever it was.

No one could look their crush in the face after a dream like that, as well as that kiss! So I was sitting on my own while the boys and Izzy chatted animatedly about whatever.

"Amethyst?" Oh great, now he decides to approach me.

"Not now." I said, pointedly staring out of the window.

Alejandro didn't listen. He just sat down in the seat next to me, but kept quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, I sighed, still not looking at him. "What, can you not take a hint? Go away."

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been avoiding me since yesterday." He sounded a little bit hurt.

"I haven't." I denied automatically. "I've just...felt like being alone. I haven't really spoken to Noah or Izzy, people who I count as my closest friends here."

"But you haven't avoided them." Alejandro pointed out, which was perfectly true. Although I hadn't said much to my friends since the day before, I hadn't avoided eye contact with them or tried to keep away from them.

I sighed, turning to face my teammate. "What was I supposed to do? After that kiss, you just...walked away! Was I supposed to act like it never happened, or not?"

"Why would you want to act like it never happened?" Alejandro said, avoiding my question. He lowered his voice so I was the only one that could hear him. "I didn't want to act like it never happened. After all, it did happen, and I'm sincere when I say that I..." he trailed off, pausing. "I'm sorry." he said, finally. "I see what you're saying. I hope we can still be friends." He began to walk away, but I stopped him.

"What?" I said. "Are you telling me you assume I didn't like the kiss? Or that I wanted to pretend it never happened? I thought that it was just a one-off in your eyes, not mine. Of course we could just be friends. But if you're asking for more..." I trailed off. I knew that I was playing with fire here, remembering Bridgette's warning, but at that moment, I really didn't care.

Alejandro turned back to me, sitting back down and staring into my eyes. "And if I was?" he whispered.

"I might let you." I whispered back. I didn't close my eyes until his lips were on mine all over again. This time, it was more intense, more passionate, but still gentle. He reached out and pulled me out of my seat, standing up as he kissed me and held me close.

I opened my eyes when he pulled away. "I know we are young, but I cannot imagine wanting anyone else, _mi amor." _he said softly. "Asking you to be my girlfriend feels so...temporary, and it doesn't express what I feel for you at all."

"Isn't that the only thing we can do?" I whispered back. "But do you really want that? It's hardly been two months since we met."

"It could have been anywhere from two days to two years. It does not matter. Would you allow it?"

I smiled at the hottest guy I'd ever seen in my life, Bridgette's warning erased for the moment. "Yes."

As we kissed again, I heard Izzy yelling "Look at those two! It's love!"

I broke away, blushing furiously. "Iz, you're dating too! Don't be so immature!"

Izzy laughed. "Oh, come on, at least I make it official the minute I like someone! You two have been so obvious since the start of the season, so making it official is just so adorable!"

I thought over Izzy's words. Was it really love yet? Nah, I wouldn't go that far. Love was all-encompassing. This was just the start of a relationship. Liking? Sure. Lust? Hell, yes! Love? Nope, and it was probably a good idea to keep on my guard until one of us was eliminated.

When I went to sit with my friends (and Owen), I discovered that Owen was thinking about breaking up with Izzy. "I still like her, but she's just so..."

"Nutty?" Noah supplied. "As a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China?" Izzy was, at that moment, chewing on an oxygen mask, hanging upside down.

"Awww, she's happy." sighed Owen.

I grinned, watching my friend. "Iz, do you sharpen your teeth or something?"

Izzy swung right side up and answered "Nope. They're naturally shaped like that. Runs in my family – I think we were descended from coyotes, like those werewolf knock-offs in that book series."

I rolled my eyes. "You read those books? I thought only girls like Lindsay read those...should they read at all. And the movies were worse."

Izzy shrugged. "Point is, my family – bet that's what happened with us. Wouldn't it be cool if I turned into a coyote one day?"

At that moment, Chris came in, and Alejandro immediately went over to him to ask if DJ could join our team, since he seemed to like us better than Team Amazon. Chris refused, saying the teams stayed as they were, and they weren't merging anytime soon.

I went up to the big guy. "Sorry, DJ." I said sympathetically. "Sometimes I hate Chris."

"It's okay." DJ said. "I'll survive. My curse is gone, thanks to Irene." That's what he was calling the fish. I was the only one (besides Alejandro, of course), who knew that the real reason DJ's curse was gone was because he thought it was, due to the Egyptian symbol (which was painted on everyone's cod, not just DJ's).

A few minutes later, Chris's voice came over the intercom. "Attention, passengers...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The plane was starting to go down at a rapid pace, and I screamed too. So was everyone else. I could even hear screams from Team Amazon in Economy class.

Izzy was the only one calm, holding a parachute, standing at the emergency exit with Owen bouncing over to where she was standing. "Izzy, we need to talk!" he called.

"Ooh, you'll have to catch me first!" Izzy cried, opening the door and jumping out with the parachute, followed by Owen.

The rest of us crash-landed on the beach...right on top of a now-concussed Owen and a now-unconscious Izzy.

**Yep, we're at the Jamaican ep. Sorry about how short this chapter was, but I had to get the last chapter's ending sorted. And BTW, Amee doesn't necessarily trust Alejandro yet, but she does like him enough to risk things, even though she knows it might not serve her well.**

**Alejandro: Jazz, why do you always assume I have an ulterior motive?**

**Me: Oh, maybe because you always do except when you fell in love with Heather? Amee knows you can't be trusted. Any reason in particular you're hitting on her, distracting her?**

**Alejandro: I genuinely like her. It doesn't hurt that she's lovely to look at in a natural kind of way, but she's so unique and I do have to try harder with her than with some others, but she's less of a challenge than Heather. It's no fun if the girl is too easy to impress. And I'm not trying to distract her. In fact, I can imagine having this much encouragement will help...sadly, it didn't work in Leshawna's favour, but Amethyst is different.**

**Me: Whatever. Please review, guys! I need reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Oh My Best Friend

**So right. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks SO much for reviewing, RoyalBlueBunny and ****CVluvVocaloid****.**

It turned out the plane had run out of gas, since Chris had spent all the gas money on decorating his suite. He'd blown the season's budget on his hot tub.

But whose fault the plane had crash-landed wasn't the first concern. "Chris!" cried Courtney, pulling at the bodies under the plane. "Owen and Izzy need help!"

Owen was still conscious, just concussed. I heard him in the confessional. "Can you parents my phone and worry them not to tell...Santa?"

I took a turn in the confessional, too. "Owen will be okay soon, I know, but what about Izzy? The impact would've been on her head! What if she's brain damaged? She's my best friend on this show, and the only one I can talk girl talk with! If Izzy doesn't survive, what can I do?"

As Izzy and Owen were taken off to a nearby infirmary, Chris assured us that they would be just fine. Meanwhile, even though we hadn't landed in the right place, he was determined that we still do the challenge, although we'd be stuck here until we had enough money to leave (the Total Drama Aftermath show that aired later on got us out of trouble, and we were even sent footage with the money and got to watch it before we left).

"Where are we?" Tyler finally asked.

"Jamaica, mon!" Chris answered brightly. "Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall!"

I sneaked a look at my cellphone while everyone else was grabbing their swimming stuff. I had a text from my friend Laura, reading: "_Saw the last ep in Newfoundland. Careful – you haven't seen that guy in the confessionals. You know, early on he said that compared to him, Heather's a saint. Kiss him if he's good, but NEVER let yourself love him."_

I quickly texted back "_I'm on my guard. Thinking that I should try to make him love me first. That is, if I can."_

But there was no time for girl talk. The challenge was about to start.

Like most challenges, the first part was about gaining an advantage. One of each team member would jump into the pool below the waterfall and try to grab the gold chains Chef wore on karaoke night...according to Chris. If one team member failed, they would tag the next, or go again. In the pool, there were sharks and electric eels.

Our team made Tyler do the jumps. I wished Izzy was well enough to make the jumps. If anyone could evade them, she could...then again, the only contestant I knew that had escape dsure death due to sharks before was Justin (hadn't seen the episode, but one of my friends told me the sharks were dazzled by his hotness). I personally thought Alejandro was much better-looking than Justin, but I didn't know if the sharks would agree.

I should've stopped the rest of the team from letting Tyler do everything, but whatever. We did get to see DJ struggling helplessly with the life jacket he was keeping on (because he couldn't dive down) and a shark beating up Cody.

Cody got back up first and tagged Heather. She carefully got into perfect diving position. "You have beautiful form." Alejandro complimented her, causing her to be distracted from her perfect position and toppling into the water without grace. I giggled a bit.

"Nothing personal!" Alejandro called after her.

It was Gwen who found the gold chains, but she didn't get out of the water quickly enough. Two or three electric eels repeatedly attacked her. I noticed Alejandro looking at the situation thoughtfully. I knew that look. He had a plan.

Without warning, he made Tyler tag him, jumped into the water, rescued Gwen and took the gold chains. Sadly, the minute he got on land, Heather snatched the chains off him. "Thanks for the delivery!"

Gwen was sent to the infirmary. Even though the eels weren't on her anymore, she kept getting electric shocks and was in no condition to compete in the next part of the challenge, which would decide the team who had to eliminate someone.

Owen came back just as Chris was explaining the challenge, calling that the doctor had cleared him and he was ready to compete.

"Will Izzy be okay?" I asked. "When's she coming back?"

Owen's face clouded. "Izzy's gone." he answered. "These guys took her home due to injury, and then she dumped me and left. She'd changed, anyway. She wasn't really my Izzy – doc said the plane hitting her fixed a blockage in her brain and she's super-smart now. But she's not Izzy anymore."

I frowned. I couldn't believe it. I knew that most people would leave the show, but Izzy, of all people, leaving due to injury? Just within those weeks of challenges, I had become very close with her. I would miss her, a lot. I sighed. At least Noah was still around, but it looked like girl talk would be very limited, unless I could find a friend in someone on Team Amazon.

The challenge was using boards to bobsled on a very dangerous-looking course that looked like something off a rollercoaster ride that Chris had tacked pictures of his face onto – on longboards. Each team would go three times, with two members of the team, and the team who had the fastest times combined won. Team Amazon's advantage was helmets.

While Sierra and Cody lined up first for Team Amazon, our team had Alejandro and Tyler first, and DJ, of course, would go every single time without a pair. So far, we were losing. DJ was winning.

Heather and Courtney partnered up next, along with Owen and Noah, whose time was significantly slower than it should have been because Owen kept getting them stuck in the tunnel-like parts of the course, and Noah had to keep reminding him to pull his stomach in.

Alejandro appeared next to me. "Amethyst, it's your turn."

"Can't someone else go?" I said. "It's like a rollercoaster ride, and I can't stand rollercoasters."

"You'll be fine." Alejandro reassured me. "I'll be right there with you. Besides, the rest of our team's been on it, and they've all survived without injury. You will too."

DJ got a shock, though. For no apparent reason, just before we left, Alejandro brought up the animal curse thing about DJ. "Tyler was asking me why I was trying to help DJ earlier, and I didn't tell him everything about how I helped. I didn't tell him about painting the Egyptian symbol on Irene to trick him into thinking his curse was over."

"Irene, no!" DJ had heard everything.

"DJ, you weren't supposed to hear that!" exclaimed Alejandro. I wasn't fooled. I knew he'd said that, wanting DJ to hear. We hadn't been able to add him to our team, so we had to kick him back down. "Sorry, my friend. I was only trying to help."

I was still trembling at the ride, although I was stuck at the front.

"Just close your eyes the whole time. It won't feel like a rollercoaster then." Alejandro whispered to me. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." I shivered a little again, but it wasn't from fear. How could a few simple sentences sound so seductive, when the words weren't?

I spent the whole ride with my eyes closed, but I survived, and it also saved our time. We just beat Team Amazon, and DJ didn't even finish the course, since someone had apparently damaged part of the course so DJ shot into the air and lost.

So long, Team Victory. DJ was able to go home in a safe plane, while the rest of us were stranded in Jamaica until the Total Drama Telethon aired and got us the money.

As I said earlier, we actually got to watch the Aftermath show that had the Telethon before we left. Bridgette, I discovered, had finally been detached from her pole inbetween her elimination and the show, and she and Geoff seemed to be just as they always were.

The guests were nice to see again, too. Lindsay donated lip gloss, DJ was treated to being attacked by all the animals he'd accidentally hurt, Leshawna sang a song that expressed her anger at Alejandro having played her, and Izzy, renamed Brainzilla, answered several really tricky questions with ease, then accidentally got hit on the head again and became the old Izzy.

Not everyone watched everything. I drifted away during the revenge of DJ's animals and came back during Leshawna's part. By that time, no one else was watching, so no one else was really aware of what happened to her (and Bridgette). Although she couldn't dance, I liked her song. My other favourite part was when Izzy went back to normal, laughing at the name Brainzilla and exclaiming "I heart marshmallow sauce, okay?"

All too soon, our time in Jamaica had ended, and we were on our way somewhere else.

**Yes, London next! I can't wait! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Strip Her Emotions Down

**So...who's up for-**

**Amethyst: My only other friend on the plane being kicked off?**

**Me: Aww, Amee, I like Noah as much as you do. But it has to happen. Besides, you still have some supportive teammates.**

**Amethyst: Yeah, one I still can't trust, and two incompetents.**

**Me: Let's just get this chapter going! Oh, and Amee, you missed out Duncan. Remember, he's coming back? Oh yeah, and the line Sierra has in the song – it's apparently the version on iTunes that has that line instead of the cleaner "I made a vow that Cody's the only man for me". And why the HELL did no one review?**

We were stuck in Economy class for most of the next journey, because Chris said he needed First Class for a special guest. At least we got to see Sierra treating a mouse and pizza box as a laptop.

Noah did a very good imitation of her blogging. "_Considering buying myself a life on Prezlist, but having trouble deciding, because they're all such a major improvement." _Owen burst out laughing, milk spraying out of his nose.

"Dude, gross!" Noah exclaimed in his normal voice, dripping with the milk.

"Oh, did I get some of my nose shake on you?" Owen said. "Sorry." He'd been eating some Jamaican chillis and had to keep drinking milk to get rid of the spicy effect.

Noah imitated Sierra again. "_Must learn how to make nose shakes like Owen. That'll impress Cody." _

I burst out laughing, as did Owen. When Owen discovered he was out of milk and things started getting gross, that was when I edged away.

Alejandro had been stretched out on one of the benches, but he'd obviously been listening, because he got up, saying in an irritated tone, "Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to be...anywhere but here." He quickly gave me a glance and gave me his most enticing smile. Obediently, I followed.

"Like I said, Owen irritates you." I stated. "I know you said he didn't, but it's obvious he does."

"Let's not waste time talking about Owen." Alejandro said, pulling me close. "This is about us." Suddenly, he looked thoughtful, and French kissed me before breaking off to whisper in my ear "Although, I would like to know if you've worked out anything else. Like what you heard from the Aftermath show."

I froze immediately, looking up at him. Finally, I lowered my gaze. "You're going to eliminate me, aren't you." I murmured. "So I can't blow your cover."

Alejandro cupped my face, tilting it back up to face him. "Amethyst, I know I can trust you with secrets." he said seriously. "You discovered a lot of things you could have told the contestants, but you didn't. I was watching when Bridgette wrote that text on your cellphone to tell you what happened. In fact, I was planning to eliminate you as soon as I could, but you kept quiet for the next two episodes. So I decided it would be more interesting to keep you around, to see what you would do, but you've done nothing, just kept it quiet. And as I've told you, what I feel for you runs deep. I'm not going to eliminate you now."

I looked at him suspiciously. "So you knew I didn't trust you at the time?"

"Si, I did."

"Were you flirting with me to regain my trust, or not?"

"Well, at first, yes. But by the end, I didn't just want your trust. I wanted your heart."

I didn't know whether I believed it. I still didn't know whether I trusted him completely. But I still couldn't help liking him, probably more than I'd liked anyone I'd been involved with in the past (not that I had dated many, and pretty much all had screwed me over).

Still, Alejandro did save me from what I thought was certain death that evening. We were peeking into First Class to see what was going on. Chris and Chef were discussing the challenge, but then suddenly, the "special guest", was standing right there, watching us.

"Run, Amethyst!" Alejandro exclaimed, giving me a little push.

"What about you?" I cried.

"Just go! I'll be okay!" I obediently ran, even when I heard him scream further down.

When we landed in London (well, actually, parachuted down), Chris told us what might've happened. Apparently, we were going to the Tower of London to attempt to track down a replica of Jack the Ripper before he killed us - the exact person I'd seen in First Class. According to Chris, he was the reason we were down a teammate.

"The Ripper got Al?" exclaimed Owen. "Not Al!"

"Do you think he's okay?" Heather asked in a panicked tone to her team. She caught herself and said quickly "Because, wow, big advantage for us! Yay!"

I crossed my arms and said "Heather, cut the act. I'd rather know if you're likely to have a crush than delude myself into thinking I have no competition."

Heather glared back at me. "I don't have a crush on anyone, crazy girl's bestie."

We were at a disadvantage, anyway. Gwen had done a report on the Ripper in sixth grade, and Courtney had done her sixth grade report on the Tower of London.

"We're doomed." I stated to Noah, Owen and Tyler.

But then, we got there. To get our first clue, each team had to...wait for it...strip a guard. No, seriously. And sing while doing it.

"_It's creepy how they stand there, and don't even blink." _Owen sang."_I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink."_

Noah nudged the guard. "_Hey buddy, can we bribe you to strip yourself down?"_

"_Yum-Yum Happy Go Time fish?" _Owen offered.

"_Don't kill him, you clown!" _Noah and I chorused.

Team Amazon was looking at their own guard. "_No way, I can't strip him," _Courtney sang. "_Duncan will freak!"_

"_And I'm allergic to uniforms." _added Heather.

"Okay, that's just weak." Gwen informed her.

"_I can only strip Cody," _Sierra sang, pulling her stalking victim into a hug, "_And he can only strip me!"_

"_Okay, so then I have to do it?" _Gwen said, holding up her sunburned hand. "_Uh, hello, injury? _Ow!"

"_If we're gonna find that clue," _Courtney began.

"_There's only one thing to do!" _Heather sang.

"_Force someone to strip him down-" _Sierra said, before all three girls sang the next line.

"_And sorry, Gwen, that's you!"_

Noah, Owen and I played rock, paper, scissors. "_If we're gonna find that clue," _Noah sang.

"_There's only one thing to do!" _Owen continued.

"_Force someone to strip him down!" _I belted out, before we all looked at our remaining member.

"_And Tyler, dude, that's you!"_

Wouldn't you know it, Gwen put a photo of Cody's face over their guard and Sierra was all too happy to strip him. We took ages, and Owen kept goofing off. Eventually, we found out the clue was in the hat, but Owen had been wearing it while he was messing around.

Our clue directed us to a room near the top, where there was an old torture rack that we had to stretch someone on to find the next clue. Wouldn't you know it, Tyler volunteered. "I'm flexible to the extreme, bro!"

"Quick, tie him down before Alejandro shows up and makes me do it just because I'm shorter." Noah said.

Owen obeyed, asking "Why don't you like Al? He's great."

"I don't trust the guy." Noah explained. "He's like an eel, dipped in grease, swimming in motor oil. Slippery. Think about it – he's like Heather, only with social skills."

I shrugged. "I don't know if I trust him, but I do like him. And I am actually pretty scared for him – I saw the Ripper on the plane, but he told me to run."

"You like him because he's nice to you." Noah stated. "That's the thing. I actually think in your case, he's kind of into you, but I'd still watch out. He may be into you, but I think he's kind of into Heather too."

I shrugged again. "Hey, said I didn't know if I could trust him."

"You're kind of smart, Amee." Noah remarked, just as he put his hands on the rack wheel and Tyler started screaming, even though he hadn't turned it once yet. He only whimpered when we actually turned it.

Finally, we found the clue, which directed us to the banquet hall.

"Hey, Noah, Amee, know what's hilarious?" Owen said.

"We forgot Tyler!" Noah exclaimed suddenly, stopping.

"How is that hilarious?" At that moment, we heard Tyler scream.

By the time we got back to the rack, Tyler was gone.

Luckily, we didn't lose anyone else until after we got the last clue, which took us to the double-decker bus that took us from where we landed to the Tower. Noah was nearly caught, but we caught the Ripper before that, although Gwen and Courtney also brought someone.

Back on the plane, everyone that had disappeared was fine. "You guys were so stupid to be worried." Heather said airily. She'd been guarding the window to the banquet hall while Gwen and Courtney were inside, and had been caught there. Earlier on, Sierra had sneaked off and pulled Cody with her, so they'd been caught. Tyler, of course, had been caught while on the rack.

"But it was reassuring to see some were concerned." added Alejandro, glaring at Noah. It turned out that he'd been able to watch everything going on. Therefore, he'd heard me admit that I didn't completely trust him. Even worse was what Noah had said. "Where I'm from, that's a compliment!" he said when Alejandro quoted him. "Tough neighbourhood. But hey, we caught the Ripper type guy!" Owen pulled off the sack, and we all gasped.

"Old Man Jenkins?" Chris stepped forward and pulled off the Old Man Jenkins to reveal...we all gasped again at the red-eyed, pale green boy. "Ezekiel?"

It turned out he'd been living in the cargo hold, so Chris made him take the Drop of Shame all over again.

"So who did Courtney and Gwen catch?" wondered Heather.

"Well, Chris wanted a criminal." Gwen theorized. "So...okay, we didn't catch the right one, but..." she pulled the sack off their capture.

We all gasped again. "Duncan?!" Sure enough, their capture was Courtney's delinquent boyfriend, who would've been happy to run again, but Chris wouldn't let him. He was stuck in the game, and believe it or not, bringing him back gave Team Amazon the win, meaning our team would give someone the boot. At least they let Duncan on our team.

I voted for Tyler. He was the most annoying person on our team, boasting about his physical abilities when he was nothing but a klutz. But it was fixed from the start.

"And with three votes against him, Noah!" Chris announced. "It's time to say tally-ho, pip pip, cheerio-"

"All right, if I jump, will you stop it?" Noah snapped.

"Goodbye, buddy." Owen said. "I'll win for you!"

I gave my friend a hug. "Bye, Noah. I'll miss you."

"Whatev." Noah said to both of us. "Just beware of eels." I glanced up at Alejandro to get his take on Noah's comment. He just smirked. Noah jumped, and we heard his scream fading as he fell further down.

That was it. My two friends on my team were gone. Izzy had left, and now Noah was gone, too.

**Now who's Amee got to be friends with? Should she try to befriend Duncan, or hang out more with Owen/Tyler, or something else? Review and tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight For Flight

**Well, the love triangle starts...here! Thanks for reviewing, CvluvVocaloid – I miss him too.**

As the next day began, Tyler was all twitchy for some reason. He kept glancing over at Duncan, too. I couldn't work out why.

I first noticed when I woke up that morning. Somehow, I'd managed to end up with my head on Alejandro's shoulder. When I woke up, he was awake too, his arm around me, running his fingers gently over my arm. It felt nice. Like being loved.

"_Buenos dias,_ _belleza." _he said, smiling down at me. I had to say it, I found him speaking Spanish really sexy. I didn't know why...but who cared? It was a perk of this relationship – someone bilingual!

"Morning." I mumbled. "But honestly, I probably don't look worthy of being called that when I've just woken up. Let me brush my hair and stuff first." I waited, but Alejandro didn't move. If anything, his arm around me tightened. "That means I have to get up."

"You look beautiful no matter what." he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. That was when I saw Tyler with wide eyes, a frozen expression, and his eyes flicking over to Duncan every few seconds.

Alejandro also noticed Tyler's weird mood and asked if he was okay. I think Tyler would've told us. He started to talk about something he saw, but then Duncan appeared to wake up.

"Oh, that was a deep sleep." he exclaimed, stretching. "Sleep of the dead." He was smiling, but I caught it when he added "You know what I mean, Tyler? Dead."

Tyler was silenced. He knew that what Duncan really meant was that he'd kill him if he told whatever secret it was. Tyler had seen something to do with Duncan, and no one was supposed to know.

Our next stop was Greece, as our challenge included one-on-one challenges in the Olympics. I won't go through all of them, since I only competed in one – the tiebreaker (I was only lucky that Chris let me stay dressed decently, while my opponent had to be shirtless).

Duncan and Gwen ended up head-to-head in a scavenger hunt for a gold medal around the neck of what was supposed to be a boar, but was actually a bear wearing tusks, although there seemed to be awkwardness surrounding them, and I had to wonder if this was something to do with Tyler, too. Meanwhile, Sierra, Courtney and Cody were meant to be fighting Tyler (Alejandro made it seem like a favour that Tyler was going instead of him just so Tyler would repay it later) and Owen, but Sierra got so mad when Courtney called Cody a "pipsqueak" and started fighting her. Owen got two medals, one for each of them.

The scavenger hunt took a lot of time to end, but I did get to hear the song for the episode. Basically, Alejandro decided to watch what was going on, and so I followed. Duncan and Gwen sang it together.

"_I know what you're thinking," _began Duncan, "_I'm thinking it too."_

"_I'm not sure what you're thinking, so maybe that's true." _Gwen sang in reply. They continued to take turns to sing each of the lyrics.

"_I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets."_

"_For real, or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?"_

"_Oh, it's just between us."_

"_Not exactly, someone made a fuss." _

"_They sure weren't meant to see, but that locked door couldn't secure our privacy."_

"Speak up!" I heard Courtney calling, but of course, the two didn't listen. I was trying to work out what they were talking about. Maybe it was what Tyler saw? It made sense. What did they want to keep a secret? Did that mean – I gasped as the thought hit me – did Gwen and Duncan like each other and something happened but they wanted to keep it a secret, since Courtney would kill them if she found out? She kept thinking there was something going on last season when they were just friends. Maybe Courtney's fears were validated?

"_Fine, let's do it." _Duncan sang. "_Let's clear the air."_

"_Save it for later..." _Gwen advised, "_Look out for that bear!"_

Duncan screamed as the bear attacked him. "_The pain, the pain, too much to explain!"_

"_Gotta stop what we're doing, cause this is just insane!" _added Gwen.

"_The boar-bear's got me, and that's seriously lame!" _Duncan said as Gwen jumped onto the bear's back to get the medal. He was knocked out.

As she did it, she sang the last line. "_Thanks, Mr boar-bear, I guess I win this game!"_

While Gwen ran back to her team, Chef waited in the ruins for Duncan to come to.

The last challenge to decide whether there needed to be a tiebreaker or not was jumping hurdles. This time, it was Alejandro vs Heather.

"Sorry, but I'm fast and flexible." Heather said confidently.

But flexible was not enough to describe Alejandro. He answered this by tying his slightly shaggy hair (which was actually the same length as mine if my hair didn't curl up at the ends) into a ponytail with his feet.

"Wow." I breathed. He looked at me and winked, making me smile back.

For most of the game, he was just a little ahead of Heather, showing off like crazy. He even walked on his hands between a couple of hurdles. But then, he ran backwards, calling "Do not worry! Victory is at hand-" but then he didn't jump the last hurdle, buying Heather just enough time to jump the last one and break the tape first. That meant we were tied with Team Amazon.

That's where the tiebreaker came in. I was the only one of our team who hadn't competed yet, so I volunteered before the boys on my team asked me to. I was pretty confident, since I was up against Cody. Yes, the only girl of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and the only guy of Team Amazon.

We had to wear wings made of wax and feathers, and use them to fly up to a crane and get the medal hanging there. Cody had to wear what was apparently a traditional Spartan battle costume, while Chris made me wear a girl's version of an ancient Greek toga. Actually, it was more like an ancient Roman dress that a Vestal virgin would wear, but I didn't argue.

Sierra sighed over Cody's costume, saying he looked like an angel with the wings.

"Those costumes are not authen-" Alejandro began.

"Sssh! No one cares!" Sierra told him.

So now it was up to me to win. Well, it would've been, but we had a secret weapon.

"Someone needs a distraction to slow them down." Alejandro mused, looking at Team Amazon. Finally, he looked at Tyler. "Time to pay back that favour. Please tell Courtney what you know about Duncan and Gwen."

Courtney gasped.

"On your marks..." Chris began.

"Now." ordered Alejandro.

"Get set..."

"Uh, I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!" Tyler blurted out, sighing in relief.

"WHAT?" shrieked Courtney.

"Whoa, that's a load off." Tyler sighed.

Sierra had to grab hold of Courtney, who was struggling, screaming at Gwen "How could you?! I thought we were friend...ish! I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"Fly, Cody, fly!" called Sierra, reminding me of what I was meant to be doing. I quickly flapped the attached wings, and actually began lifting off the ground, as Courtney ordered Cody to stay where he was, so they could go to elimination and get rid of Gwen.

I had the advantage, definitely. When Duncan came back, Cody was still on the ground long enough to punch him in the face, but he still liked Gwen enough to fly for her.

The win was SO not fair. I got to the top first, but either my wings were too waxy or I was closer to the sun. Whatever it was, I started moulting rapidly as the wax began melting, so that I couldn't get enough lift in my wings to reach the medal. Cody's wings seemed to be able to stand it long enough to get high enough to grab the medal and win. After that, I let myself slowly drift down as the wax melted. Luckily, if I held my arms out with the wings, the remaining feathers still gave me enough lift to avoid dropping like a stone.

"Sorry, guys." I apologized to my team. "I know, I blew it. It was just these stupid wings started melting. I'm just like Icarus." I still remembered the story of the boy who flew with feathers and wax and ended up falling and drowning because he flew too close to the sun.

I was glad that Alejandro and Duncan had lost their challenges, too. Maybe the boys wouldn't vote me off.

It was no contest who to vote off – Duncan, easily. I liked him, but kissing Gwen and not breaking up with Courtney beforehand? Not cool. I still couldn't stand Courtney, but no girl deserved that. Then again, they were all equally to blame – Duncan for kissing Gwen, Gwen for kissing Duncan, and Courtney for trying to control Duncan and maybe driving him to cheating (no, seriously, did you see last season?). So if Duncan wasn't voted off, I decided to stay as I was to all of them.

"And the Drop of Shame will be taken by..." Chris said after we'd all voted. "This intern!" He shoved said intern out of the plane. "As if I'm going to send Duncan home when the fun's just getting started!"

I scowled at Chris. "You are one sadistic man."

"I know!" Chris said cheerfully. He turned to the camera. "Will Gwen and Courtney patch things up?"

A scream of "I HATE YOU!" tore through the plane.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

**There! I thought Amee would have to do the tiebreaker. I thought about letting her win, but if Tyler's wings can melt, hers will obviously do the same.**

**Alejandro: Please review, amigos.**

**Me: Yeah. What he said.**


	14. Chapter 14: Alien Kisser (Not)

**Me: Hey, I've got a different contestant from a different team to introduce the chapter today. Courtney, please do the honours.**

**Courtney: Why should I? I hate being here.**

**Me: Because if you don't, I'll make you lose the Australian tiebreaker. Come on, Court, I thought you paid attention to authority. You'll never know who might need a favour from later in life...**

**Courtney: Okay, okay. Enjoy the next chapter...and if anyone sees Gwen, remind her that she's an evil boyfriend-stealer and I hate her.**

**Me: Yeah, well, I'll take the time to inform you that you're a bitchy ex-CIT and that you really need to get over it. After all, Duncan initiated the kiss and Gwen beat herself up over it in the confessional and misses being kind of friends with you. On with the chapter!**

I wondered what the tension was like in First Class. I had peeked in there before elimination last night. Gwen had been sitting on her own, Courtney had been in tears with Heather trying to comfort her and Sierra was chattering away to Cody, pretending things were fine.

Soon after that, we'd all witnessed Courtney breaking up with Duncan in the common area. She'd tipped a bowl of spaghetti over his head, and when he'd muttered a sorry, she kicked him in the kiwis for the fourth time since they met. I wondered if it hurt more then, more before they started dating, or more during the time they were dating.

But right now, things were boring in first class, so I decided to start up a conversation with Duncan. But first, I went to the confessional to explain why.

"I need someone to hang out with who's pretty much easy to figure out, and watching Duncan in the last few seasons...well, it shows that he's my best chance. Yeah, he's pretty mean, pretty scary, and yeah, the last time he was in juvie wasn't his first, but at least I know. Just because I like Alejandro more and I know what to expect, I'm still never sure of the motivation behind his actions. I still don't really know whether he really does like me, or if there's another reason he's basically asked me out."

Duncan turned out to be pretty hard to draw into a conversation. All the responses were careless, and often monosyllabic – maybe he was weirded out by all the questions I asked – they were just interest stuff, but I should've known, he was never a small talk kind of guy. In the end, I gave up and decided to talk to Alejandro. At least he'd actually talk to me properly.

Tyler and Owen had been talking. In fact, Tyler was going on about how much of a jerk Duncan was. "I'd never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney!"

I gave up on Duncan about ten seconds before the intercom came on. Chris was suggesting we went to the common area since the plane was jerking around and there were snacks there if we thought there might be a chance of crashing and wanted a last meal – as in, pristine fruit. Well, it was better than what Chef called our in-flight meals.

"Looking especially pasty this morning." Duncan grinned at Gwen.

"That means so much, coming from a cyclops." Gwen replied, referring to the black eye he got from Cody's punch.

Courtney didn't look too pleased, and Alejandro decided to back her up. Like it mattered to him – he'd forced Tyler to tell. But really, telling Courtney to flirt with someone else was a good idea. Courtney took one look at Tyler, who did seriously think we were in danger and started going on about how cute he was, even when he stretched and one of his shoes came off, hitting her.

"What's your plan on her?" I asked. "If she flirts with Tyler, isn't it going to slow us down?"

"I don't think so." Alejandro replied. "Courtney may be obvious when she tries to flirt, but Tyler still might not pick up on it. Even if he does, I doubt he'll take any notice. Not when he's still in a relationship with Lindsay. Therefore, she will slow her team down, giving us the advantage."

That was true. Tyler was pretty dim. He just gave Courtney a confused look.

The plane jerked violently, making me trip. Alejandro caught me easily, just as the lights flickered off and a familiar sound echoed through the room.

"The dark as my witness, that was _not _me." Owen's voice said. That's when I realized Alejandro was still holding me, but what was the use of moving anyway? I was kind of an affection glutton in that way.

But all thoughts of anything flew out of my head when the plane went into a nose dive, and then tipped itself right way up before dropping the last few metres to the ground.

Owen was the only one that continued to scream after we landed. Alejandro finally let go of me and walked over to him. "Three, two, one, and you're back!" He snapped his fingers.

Owen stopped screaming, and said calmly "Oh, we landed already? I am so over my flying thing."

"What was that?" I whispered to Alejandro as we left the plane.

"My uncle's a hypnotist." he said airily. "I just gave Owen a few...suggestions."

We were in Area 52, according to Chris. Our challenge was to go to Area 51, get into the secure military base, find an intact alien artifact and bring it back, keeping it intact. We had to go one way, and Team Amazon would go the other. It was a pretty scary thing to do, but hey, it was Total Drama.

"Okay." said Duncan. "We should split up and scout for ways of entry. Owen's with me."

I went with the other boys. Alejandro nudged Tyler. "So, Courtney, huh? She can't stop flirting with you!"

Tyler looked a bit confused again. "Flirting, with me? Whoa. But no, I couldn't do that to my Lindsay."

"Guys, you've gotta see this!" Duncan called over. All five of us looked over at the military base from behind a rock. We'd already found it.

Getting there proved a problem. A wild rabbit that tried to cross got zapped by a laser.

But Duncan had a plan. We each grabbed a stone, and one by one, ran across, throwing the stone. Sure enough, the laser caught the stone, not us. Alejandro went first, and gave us the thumbs up once he was safe. Tyler followed, and although he knocked himself into a cactus, he was fine. I went next, and things went fine. But Owen had to run while holding his stone, and ended up being lasered and dropped into the base, where a tube sucked him up somewhere to inside the building.

Tyler immediately started climbing up the electric fence, although Duncan tried to tell him it wasn't necessary. The door in the fence was open, so the rest of us just calmly went through, and waited for Tyler to finish climbing.

As we got in and approached a door, we heard Gwen's voice. "Wicked! We beat Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot here!"

"Think again, Pasty." Duncan teased as we all walked in, finding Team Amazon there.

Tyler told Team Amazon about how Owen had been brought in, and Courtney still shamelessly tried to flirt. Duncan rolled his eyes. Clearly, the flirting was not working, because he just wasn't into Courtney anymore. To him, it seemed, she was just some ex-girlfriend that had become nothing more than a nag.

"Welcome to the Black Box warehouse!" Chris' voice said through the intercom. "Finding a functional alien artifact in here is gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. A haystack with a security system, which I set off when I hacked into this PA. My bad."

I groaned. "He meant to set it off, didn't he?"

We all split up. Well, okay, I followed Alejandro and Tyler, but seriously, I didn't know my way around here, and let's face it, my best bet of living through this was to stick with a stronger teammate.

But I skidded to a stop before they did when I heard some familiar screams coming from inside a little cubicle.

"That's gotta be Owen!" Tyler exclaimed as they stopped. He started punching at the door of the cubicle. "Never – leave – a man – behind!"

"Tyler, there's no time!" Alejandro said. "We have to find an artifact! It's not like one's gonna just fall out of the sky!" That's when one fell off the top of the cubicle, bounced on Tyler's head, and ended up in Alejandro's hands. "I stand corrected."

I smiled. "Okay, that's fine. But we need to save Owen. Chris is not going to count this as a win if we leave a team member behind. Remember the Amazon? If it wasn't for leaving Owen, we might have beaten Team Victory."

The artifact worked, but two aliens came out of it. One of them started shocking Tyler, while I ducked down. The other alien attached itself to Alejandro, covering his face completely. I tried to pull it off, getting shocked many times in the process, but hanging on.

"What's this, a double date?" Duncan walked onto the scene. "Tell you what." he said, watching me failing at pulling the alien off. "You agree not to vote me off this week, then I save your butt." Alejandro gave him a thumbs up.

He was perfect, basically bursting Tyler's alien. Then he took over from me at pulling Alejandro's one off, while I tried to work out how to open the cubicle Owen was locked in. Maybe they shouldn't have had such an easy code, because just pushing one button on the place where you were meant to put in the combination code opened the door.

Owen stepped out, with...green hair...and...Nolan-verse Joker makeup? Okay...that was weird.

"Oh no!" he cried. "The aliens stole my memory! And styled my hair!"

"And did your makeup." added Tyler.

"But if you can remember they were aliens, then they can't have stolen your memory." I pointed out.

"Oh, but they, did, Amee! I can't even remember your name, or Tyler's name, or Duncan's name, or Al's name, or Chris or the Total Drama plane, or any of us...oh, wait, never mind. I think I'm good." He looked over at Duncan, who was still tugging at the alien, who wasn't letting go of Alejandro any time soon. "Oh, how you doing, Al?" When he didn't answer, Owen kept asking. "Al? Al? Al?"

"Three, two, one..._revenge_!" Alejandro called.

Suddenly, Owen froze. Then he pulled his briefs up to cover the top of his head, and started singing in a falsetto with actions: "_Take me out to the ball game, take me out with the crowd!_

_Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jacks, I don't care if I never come back..."_ He ended up getting the alien stuck on his face.

I couldn't help giggling helplessly throughout, although Duncan, Tyler, and even the alien were just staring at Owen in silence.

Once Alejandro had managed to bring Owen out of his trance, we ran back with the alien, but didn't win the challenge. After Tyler was zapped, the alien was goop. Courtney actually did try to make her team lose by tripping Gwen, who was holding their artifact, but Chris caught it.

There was no doubt who to vote out. Tyler was gone. Although I'd never really cared that much for him, I knew that I would kind of miss him. Not as much as I missed Noah and Izzy, but I would miss him.

"Bye, Tyler." I said. "Say hi to Lindsay for me, okay?"

Courtney actually complained about Tyler being cut, but mainly because he was going, not Duncan. "People are going to pay! Two people specificially, you hear me? I will have my revenge!"

That set Owen off singing, again.

**Long chapter for me, I know. Ugh, not my favourite episode, although "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" is my favourite. It's not a song I know that well, due to my country, but wow, hilarious. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Sheep

**Hola, everyone! No, it's not Alejandro, for once. It's still me! Just felt like drawing on my year of Spanish classes from nearly a decade ago. I've recently been to Australia, so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my sister, who I was visiting over there and is currently visiting me in NZ.**

"So that singing...that was your revenge on Owen?" I whispered to Alejandro the next day. I didn't want Owen to overhear. He'd be so hurt to know that one of his teammates secretly hated him.

"Well, until he's eliminated." he answered.

I smiled. "Well, I didn't expect that." I admitted. "You're usually so serious about everything."

Alejandro shrugged. "Who said revenge has to be serious and cruel? Owen humiliates himself, I enjoy watching it, so does everyone else. Besides, it means no one can actually blame me for it, even if they know I made him do it."

"So when exactly did you hypnotize him with that?" I asked.

"Oh, around the time the first Aftermath show was announced. Remember when he first said he was over his fear of flying? It was on the way to Germany. I've just been waiting for an opportunity to exact a little revenge before eliminating him."

We still had to work out ways to distract Team Amazon. "They are only strong because they have both Heather and Courtney." Alejandro said. "We need to break them apart."

"Ooh, ooh!" Owen cried. "Act like you're crushing on Heather and she'll go home, same as Bridgette and Leshawna!"

"Bridgette and Leshawna?" repeated Duncan. "I thought I was the only guy who snagged double gold in the babe Olympics."

I folded my arms. "Thank you for that, Duncan. I'm sure every girl watching this appreciates you seeing them as part of an Olympic sport."

Duncan held up his hands in defense. "Hey, chill, Amee. I'm just saying."

"Uh...yes." Alejandro replied in answer to Duncan's confusion. "I was truly fond of both. Sadly, the fates were against us. I suppose I...could attempt seduction, but it goes against the gentleman's code."

I smiled cheekily. "What, like you didn't seduce me?"

"That part of the code doesn't apply with you." Alejandro told me in the voice that no girl could resist. "Any man can choose to pursue the right girl. However, seduction with no real feelings does not honour the code."

"You're serious?" Duncan said. "There's a code for that crud?"

"And if I seduce Heather, Courtney will remain unaffected. If only we could weaken both at once."

That's when Duncan had his idea. "Easy. Heather's kind of into you, right? So seduce Courtney."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. "I'm just not comfortable with it."

Alejandro guessed what I wasn't saying, and pulled me close. "Don't worry, Amethyst. It's all strategic. No matter how much time I spend on Courtney, I assure you, you are the only woman I want to spend time on."

I nodded, and stood up on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, since Duncan and Owen were there, but who cared?

While Duncan was in the confessionals and Owen was distracted by something outside, I whispered to Alejandro "Is it partially true, what you said about Bridgette and Leshawna? Did you like them but still use strategy against them?"

"I was not attracted to either of them." Alejandro answered. "Bridgette and Leshawna were both lovely in their own ways, and certainly likeable, but neither were my type. They were merely strong players."  
"So what does your type entail?" I asked. Bridgette was the natural, laid-back type, while Leshawna was the take-charge, but loving type.

Alejandro gave me his softest smile. "Let's see...friendly, able to keep information secret, a little bit devious in that regard, able to focus and compete well..." He sighed. "Someone who can match up to me." He put an arm around me. "And you, _chica_, have proved that you match that description perfectly."

I didn't agree about matching up to him, but I had kept Bridgette's warning and Leshawna's expression in her song quiet because I wanted to be aware of what I might be up against, so that was sort of devious. I had focused on the challenges, much more so then Leshawna, although I had been getting the same encouragement. And I liked to think I was friendly, so it was nice to hear all of this.

It was enough to help me ignore the way Alejandro started flirting with Courtney. Although she cast one suspicious look at me, she seemed to fall for it pretty easily. Anyone could tell by the look on her face as he said "Any man who cannot percieve your true worth is a fool. What I wouldn't give for...no. Forgive me. I've said too much."

"Hook, line and sinker." Duncan grinned as Courtney watched him walking back to us.

"You all right?" Heather asked her.

"Never better." Courtney said, a dreamy smile spreading over her face.

I grinned at Alejandro. "Wow. That was quick. How do you come up with the right thing to say all the time?"

"My father's a diplomat." he pointed out. "I've been learning how to say the right things since I could talk. I could tell that what Courtney wants to hear that she is still worth something...and besides," he added, "She's very vulnerable at the moment, which makes her less of a challenge."

Finally, we arrived in Victoria, Australia. Chris told us what the first part of the challenge was, and boy did it take ages! We had to catch an emu and ride it to Hanging Rock, the setting of that movie based on the true story of three girls who disappeared up there. Then we'd get the next part of the challenge.

Getting onto the back of an irritable emu may have sounded hard, but trust me, doing it was harder, although not as hard as Courtney was making out. She was trying to throw the challenge, yet again, making herself out to be useless. Alejandro helped her onto one, and then looked over at me and gave me a more real smile. I grinned and gave him the thumbs up, although the way he looked at Courtney still made me feel uncomfortable. I had to constantly remind myself that it was all about weakening Courtney and making Heather jealous, and it was working. Unfortunately, it wasn't just working on Heather – it was starting to work on me, and I knew what the plan was!

The heat in Australia, luckily didn't kill me, but it made me more irritable than my emu, so I gave it a pretty hard time. At least it paid off, and after two days of riding the emu, I pulled up just before a kangaroo dropped Duncan off. Alejandro, Heather, Cody and Courtney had already arrived, while Gwen and Sierra didn't take too long. But Owen was taking ages.

The challenge was to bungy off the cliff, and pick up one of Australia's sheep from below. Then we would shear the sheep. Three of them had a tattoo of one of the team symbols, and whoever sheared one of the sheep and got it first would win for the team.

Team Amazon got right to work. The only benefit of us waiting for Owen is that they were the only ones who had to sing.

"_Shearing sheep, don't be a creep," _sang Heather. "_It's the only way we'll fly First, peeps!_

_Win the game, don't be so lame, try to lose this and your face I'll maim!"_

"_Shear the sheep then with a smile," _Courtney took over, "_Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pile!_

_You had your chance and you turned him down," _her eyes flickered towards Alejandro, "_So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!"_

This time, Heather, Gwen and Courtney sang together. "_We are shearing sheep, we are shearing sheep_

_We are shearing sheep, we are shearing sheep!"_

"_Shearing sheep instead of you," _Heather sang, "_Only cause you don't have any, a tattoo!_

_I'll find a logo, we'll win again, and I'll be here until the bitter end!"_

The three girls sang what they were doing once again, and after that, Owen finally showed up. In between the bungy jumps and clipping wool, Alejandro drew Courtney in even more, with Duncan faking tears. He didn't do too badly, either. I guess criminals had to be good at faking remorse.

We won, actually, although we did kind of...leave Cody to get attacked by a dingo. Not my idea, I swear.

But Cody didn't get eliminated. He voted for Sierra (who'd jumped and forgotten the bungy harness, but she seemed less dazed than Cody was), but she was staying.

It all came down to a tiebreaker between Courtney and Gwen. I wasn't watching it, but I got it out of Sierra later on that evening. She told me that each of them had to feed eucalyptus leaves to baby koalas. "Of course I knew Courtney would win." she'd smiled. "I already knew Gwen was allergic to eucalyptus, and she looked even worse than I imagined by the end. And after going through that, Courtney still won! Isn't it great? Gwen was the one thing standing between me and my Cody, and now she's gone! And besides, she's still a boyfriend-stealer!"

I rolled my eyes at Sierra. Cody wouldn't choose to date her, Gwen or no Gwen. Her stalking was a major turn-off for him. It was good that we didn't have all that drama on our team.

Strike what I just said. There was drama surrounding our team, and it was just beginning.

**Yes, Amee is right. There's tension on her team. Please review!**


End file.
